The baby formula
by Arches67
Summary: Sam leaps into a two year old baby. But why does mom look so familiar?
1. Chapter 1

_Love them, feed them and leave them alone – Doctor Spock_

* * *

 _Prologue_

* * *

Blue-white neon light flashing, an eerie sound in his ears.

Another leap, another face, another wrong to right, another life to change…

In the split second it took between the Leaps, Sam felt his mind swirling just like the light around him. And the hope that maybe this time he'd Leap back home surged in his mind, overwhelming and desperate. But somehow he knew this wasn't the time yet. Someday, but not yet. Not today…

When would he get to do the last change and go back to his own body? Stop living for others and start his own life again… Look at a mirror and see his real face. Had he changed? Had any wrinkle appeared on his face? Had his hair turned white with time and stress?

Suspended in time, Sam wondered, not for the first time, where he was and why he never remembered the jump between the Leaps. In this time that didn't exist, his mind came back to him, with all of his memories, his different Leaps but his real life too. Well, most of it anyway… Every time, he couldn't shake that nagging feeling that something desperately important wasn't coming back to him. It was just there at the tip of his fingers, but no matter how hard he tried he couldn't reach it. This time he didn't even try to find out. If he couldn't get to it, there was probably a reason, and maybe that reason was that there just wasn't anything to be remembered. It just seemed that there was to be something…

Why did he have to forget everything, or almost everything, and surely the things he needed most, the moment he _entered_ his new host? Why bother thinking about it when he wouldn't remember he had been thinking about it? This was crazy. Thinking, wondering, but not knowing, not remembering that you did. All input, all data, everything just forgotten, as wiped out from a computer. An erased disk ready to be used again. And everything stored somewhere he could not access to, or could for a too brief moment only to be forgotten again.

 _Stop! Stop thinking about this._ He forced his mind to let go this maddening train of thoughts, and come back to the usual question.

 _Where am I?_

Was there a tunnel between life to life? People back from death used to talk about a tunnel and a light. He saw light, although he could not tell if it was real or only in his mind; and from what Al had told him generally several days elapsed between one Leap and the other, even though for him it never seemed to stop. So, if the time that went by could be seen as a tunnel, there was a tunnel and a light. Then maybe he just died between each Leap, to be brought back again to somebody else's body. And right now he was dead. Part of him anyway. His aura was at the project. And as he wasn't replacing anyone in that brief moment, maybe his body was back there too. Maybe he _was_ home right now.

Home… he didn't remember much about it, but is sounded like a good place to be. A place with faces, friends, warmth… But there was no home for him now. Only a cool white room where is body laid. He wondered briefly if the part of his body left at the project was being monitored. And the physician in him suddenly wished he could get a look at the brain waves… What did a brain scan of an empty body show?

Maybe he was dead then, and this Leaping business was reincarnation. But he did not believe in reincarnation. When you were dead your body was eaten by worms and your soul… Well, something should happen to the soul. As a scientist he assumed that when the body died everything in it died. But as a man, a human being, accepting that you would simply, completely, disappear… _And this is a different kind of death; my body is not rotten but in a secret underground complex in New Mexico and my soul keeps jumping from one person to the other. Maybe these people will think they have been visited by their guardian angel._ _Assuming the experience is not driving them nuts. Am I an angel then?_

"Please God, I'd like to go back home now…"


	2. Chapter 2

_June 13_ _th_ _1967, New York_

Sam leaped. The blue white light dissolved and he found himself sitting. It felt soft and cuddly. He looked around him and opened his eyes wide unbelieving. He had never seen anything like this before. It could have been a baby's fantasy: he was in a room literally stuffed with plush toys, teddy bears mostly, in all colors and sizes, but also puppies, cats, bunnies… He smiled amused. Had he Leaped inside a plush toy factory? If so what would he be doing there? Checking the stock? It looked more like he had been having a nap hiding among the stuffed toys. He patted a huge white bear sitting just beside him. Its big brown eyes looked so real, Sam thought it was watching him, ready to start talking.

"Hi there. You know why I'm here?" He asked the teddy bear.

He looked around him. No windows, blank walls, only a door on the other side of the room. And just everywhere plush toys. He looked down at himself trying to see who he could be, and frowned at his clothes. Was he some sort of a clown? He had colorful clothes which would have probably suited Al but that Sam thought of as far too bright. Maybe some sort of amusement park for kids. He had never heard of anything like this, but true he had never really looked for them either. Having spent most of his life doing research and studying, he had not really taken time to just sit back and enjoy life. _I enjoy research. Well, at least I think I do_ , he amended.

He tried to get up without stepping on any toy, which was an almost impossible task because of the sheer number. _Your mission if you decided to accept it, is to get to the door without wrecking any toy and counting them all_. He smiled as the sentence popped up in his mind and he visualized a micro CD blowing smoke away. He started shoving them aside carefully to open a path to the less crowded side of the room and the door. Suddenly the door opened and a little girl came in. She looked about five and had _nasty girl_ written all over her face. Still on his knees, Sam waited looking at her. He couldn't believe it. If he had been a toy he would be seriously worrying about his life by now. As a live being, he was only taken aback. No human could look that mean. He had always thought that that kind of face was only possible in cartoons. Actually, she did remind him of one. He couldn't remember exactly which one, but the little girl used to martyrize cats. She came in, took the closest plush cat and pulled its tail off.

"Hey!" Sam yelled. "Don't do that."

Either the kid didn't hear or didn't want to obey. She came further in the room towards Sam, walking on the toys and randomly grabbing them; casually tearing off a head, an arm or a leg.

"Stop that!" Sam repeated.

Okay then, her face only showed what she was. Probably a spoiled brat. And she didn't even seem to enjoy herself, ripping the toys apart. She just seemed to try and keep busy, having nothing more entertaining to do at that moment.

Yet, this time she did hear him. She came closer and Sam instinctively withdrew as she seemed to grow larger. The little girl reached him, grabbed his shirt with one hand and started pulling his left arm off.

Sam screamed and woke up. His heart was pounding wildly and he tried to catch his breath, his eyes wide open unseeing, his hands grabbing the sheet beneath him for support. _Easy, it was only a dream. Just a dream and you're in a bed. Calm down. Just a bad dream_. He kept repeating the same words as a hypnotic trance until they did make sense and he started breathing normally again.

As the dream induced panic subsided, the first impression was a wet one. He was soaked, as if someone had poured a bucket of water in his pants. It felt warm and uncomfortable. An unsettling thought came to his mind. _Oh my, I hope I didn't…_ He couldn't believe the nightmare had scared him that much. It had _never_ happened to him. Well, not since he was one anyway.

As his vision cleared, he realized he was in a bedroom. Pale blue wall paper covered the walls, some framed children pictures hung here and there. Daylight came from a window covered by white curtains. A toy horse hung some inches away from his face. He turned his head around; bars were around the bed in which he was lying, covered in white linen with little flowers. He looked himself down; a pacifier was pinned to his clothes. Sam started to worry. No, this could not be happening. He spotted a mirror on a toy hung to the crib and looked. Huge blue worried eyes looked back at him, soft blond curls fell on his forehead, a few teeth showed when he opened his mouth to moan.

"Oh boy…

* * *

"Doctor Beckett has Leaped into a baby," Ziggy announced. If computers could sound surprised, then Ziggy definitely sounded surprised.

The computer started gathering data and Doctor Beeks ran to the Waiting Room. She arrived just in time to see Sam's body drop from the bed and the "baby" started crying. Verbeena came down to her knees and checked him over. Apparently nothing was broken; the adult's body could take a drop like that without any real damage. But it had sure scared the baby inside.

"Hush, everything's all right now." She hugged the body and rocked him gently, speaking softly.

"Ziggy, do you know how old he is?"

"Apparently less than two years old."

"We'll need to cover every shining surface so he doesn't see his reflection. And try to find a crib."

"A crib Dr. Beckett's size, Doctor?" Ziggy made it sound like she was explaining something to a small kid, not talking to the project psychiatrist.

"Okay, a cot will do."

Tina came in, wincing at the screams.

"Poor little guy. Must be scared like hell." She sat by Beeks and brushed the white lock on the forehead.

"Hush, don't cry. We'll take good care of you."

If anything, the baby, with the voice of Doctor Beckett, cried louder.


	3. Chapter 3

At his feet was sitting a big bear. Sam gasped in surprise as the nightmare came back to him and he smiled amused. _Baby fantasy_. He remembered babies and small children were subject to nightmares. Leaping right inside a dream – _sorry, make that nightmare_ – was something of an experience. He shook himself to get rid of the leftovers of the nightmare and tried to sit, but he felt clumsy underneath the blanket in his pajamas.

"Hellooo. You had a nice sleep sweetheart?" A nice voice filled with love came from the other side of the room.

"Well not really, what am I doing here?"

Still dazed, Sam did not particularly pay attention to what he said. But as he looked up at her, practiced habit came back to him and he just waited. He was supposed to be a baby and apparently a young one. He surely wasn't supposed to talk. When did babies start talking anyway? And how _old_ was he?

A round face with short brown hair appeared above him. The woman was young, in her thirties and pretty. And she had apparently not understood what Sam had just mumbled. _I know her_ , Sam thought. The face looked familiar but why? His own memories or the baby's? He was used to keeping some habits or thoughts of the people he Leaped in. The face did look familiar, but he had seen so many people – _been_ so many people – it was hard to tell if he really knew her. _If I feel like calling her mom, I'll know it's the baby's memory._

"Good morning to you too. You're all wet aren't you? I'll get you changed in one second."

Mummy's arms reached inside the crib and lifted him as if he did not weight more than a baby. Sam had a strangled scream of surprise and grabbed her shoulder for support. The last time he remembered being lifted off the ground was in a wrestling wring –and the landing had been painful. And how could she anyway? _Okay, calm down._ How did things work out again?

His body Leaped but he kept the aura of the person he replaced and therefore everybody saw him as the person he replaced. The same happened back at the project, where the person looked like him to everyone, except maybe Al – _what did Al exactly see_? Only animals and small children would see him as he really was. But he still was himself, Sam Beckett, a scientist, an adult, a Nobel Prize winner that had just Leaped into a baby because of an experiment that had went a little _ca-ca_ as Al had put it the first time.

He remembered that: people saw him as the person he replaced. To them he had the same voice, weight, height as the person; he could even fit in their clothes (although he didn't fully understand how that part did work out) but he still was Sam inside. And he certainly couldn't be a baby; he was old enough to father a baby. How could he fit inside a baby? How could a young mother lift his muscular body? He shook his head in frustration. Too many questions, so little answers.

The mother pulled his clothes down and undid the pin of his diaper. Sam nearly jumped out of his skin. He grabbed the woman's hand away from him.

"Nooooo, just a minute lady. I think we've got a problem here. I'm not a baby; you're not doing this to me."

"I'm just changing your diaper, sweetheart, so you'll feel all nice and dry."

"No thanks. I'll take care of myself." Sam tried to get the offending hands away from him.

"Oh come one. What's wrong with you this morning? Stay still." She said not unkindly and put a plush green rabbit in his hands. "There, play with this and let me clean you up. Be a good boy, Al."

That did stop him. Al? Al what? He seemed to remember he had been Al once, or just met him, unless it was both… His memories of past Leaps were always sort of confused and mixed. In what sort of mess had he Leaped this time?

He suffered silently while the hands cleaned him. Well maybe he was Al, and he took a pervert pleasure in imagining that he was there to teach him how to behave with women, and treat them decently. What he was enduring now was humiliating. Maybe Al would remember this and act differently in the future. _Yeah, right, this is it. I'm here to teach Al not to play with women. They are mothers too and play with you first. So you just be nice with them. Okay, I put that thought in him, and I'm ready to Leap again now…_ Sam lifted his eyes expectantly… but nothing happened, not that he had really thought it would be that easy.

"There, you see, doesn't this feel better?" the mother asked as she dried the skin with a towel.

As a matter of fact, it did feel better, being soaked was really an unpleasant feeling and he could understand why babies used to cry when they were wet, but he would have rather changed himself than having a woman do it for him. Mummy struck him between the legs softly and Sam jumped out of his skin, resenting the reactions of his body; the hands were so soft and gentle. After all, whatever Al could say, he still was human. He had never felt so embarrassed in all his life. _If you knew who you're doing this to "mummy"_.

"Oh please, just put a new diaper and get over with it," he moaned.

"Well, well, well. You had a bad dream honey? There now, you're all set."

She put him back in the crib with a hug and a kiss.

"Mummy will get your bottle, wait nicely. I'll be back in a minute."

The woman left the room and Sam sighed deeply, letting his head rest on his hand grabbing the edge of the crib. A baby. And one still in diapers! He frowned, trying to remember something nagging at the back of his mind. He had already worn diapers once. He remembered fighting to keep his dignity but couldn't quite see his face. Had he already been a baby? He thought he'd remember that. Why then would have he been wearing diapers? Why did his memory always forget the most important things? He dismissed the thought again. It seemed that the most he tried to reach through the holes of his Swiss cheese memory, the bigger they got. Okay then, back to the usual questions of each Leap's beginning: who am I, where/when am I, why am I here?

Where? In a city probably. This was a flat, not an individual house. There was a building on the other side of the window.

The date was… unknown. He looked around him. Hard to tell. Babies' rooms seemed to always have been the same. No fancy electronic equipment though, and his diaper was a real cloth diaper instead of dispensable material. Which would make it anywhere from the 50s to the middle 70s, unless of course Al's parents were deeply ecologically involved. And if he was Al, maybe that would account for Al's deep involvement in ecology and his regular complaints about using plastic cups and paper napkins… _Wait a minute, I can't be Al. He's older than I am and I'm supposed to only Leap in my life time._ So much for _leaping_ to conclusions.

The who was easy. He was a baby; his mother seemed to take good care of him. And his name was Al… something. Oh boy, he thought. Too many Als around here. Al, the Admiral and Al, himself, the baby. That was it "baby-Al" would do. He would have to wait for Al then and the information, this time he couldn't really check his ID. Would be nice to know where he was too… and why.

The big questions of humanity. Who. Where. Why. Except that for him they had pragmatic answers, not philosophical ones. When he got back home (in the very back of his mind the exact word was "if", but he couldn't quite bring himself to voice it), he would write about it. "Never wish to get an answer to your deepest questions, you might just get it". Just Leap into somebody else's life and the philosophical questions will become your every Leap questions.

"You do look nice in yellow."

Al had appeared right inside the crib and he walked aside to "come out" of it. He was wearing a black suit with orange cuffs and collar. His shoes were vivid orange.

"Al!" Sam turned around so fast he caught his foot on the bed sheets and fell face down on the blanket. "I'm a baby!" he said his voice muffled by the blanket. He lifted his head and grabbed the crib bars to rise.

"And a very cute one," Al pointed.

"I can't be a baby. I'm an adult, a scientist. I don't know anything about babies!" Sam was almost hysterical.

"Hey Sam, calm down. Take it easy."

Al didn't remember ever seeing him so frantic. The first minutes were always tricky, but he had come as fast as possible to help him handle it. He began to soothe him down, not realizing he was talking to him as to a baby.

"Everything's all right. You're in no immediate danger and we've got things under control. Take it easy. You've been a chimp before, this can't be worse… at least you're a human being," he added with a smile, never one to miss fun, or to keep serious for long. But he had actually helped Sam relax. Did Sam think Al could get him away from a Leap just like that, if Sam really couldn't cope with it?

A look of recognition went through Sam's eyes.

 _A chimp, that's it, that's when I used diapers._

"Yeah, but still… a baby. Look at me, what should I do?"

"Just act like a baby. You were one once, so try and use that wonderful memory of yours."

"Very funny. I'm a doctor not a pediatrician." Sam stopped, looked at Al. "Am I?"

"No, though you've been around babies one way or the other."

"Except that now, I _am_ the baby."

"Change of perspective. Should be an interesting experience."

Sam chose to ignore him.

"And how am I supposed to act as a baby?" Sam didn't think this was funny at all.

"Well, cry when you get hungry; when you get wet. Smile when you're fed and changed."

That prompted another question in Al's mind. "Hey, did mummy change your diaper already?"

Sam glared. Al was starting to enjoy this way too much. Of course, he would have probably appreciated the diaper change.

"Yes." Al's eyes were full of mischief.

Sam glared again.

"And you did not like it. Not that I am surprised." Al smiled amused by Sam's excessive reaction. His eyes lost focus and he frowned reaching for a lost memory awakened by the moment. "I met a girl once, named Ruta… not Tatiana. She used to take care of babies and she had…"

"Al…"

"All that stuff for babies: baby formula, powder, soft cloths…" Al went on, lost in his memories, not hearing Sam smiling as he recalled.

"Al…" the voice had risen slightly.

"And I played the baby once…"

"Al!" Sam yelled.

Al came back from his dream with a grunt. Sam seemed to always take pleasure in preventing him from recalling his most delicious memories.

"Yes! What?"

"Would you mind using that colored and noisy thing you have in your hands and tell me why I'm here?" he asked with a long enduring sigh.

Al didn't even bother to look at the handlink.

"Don't know."

"Say again?"

"Ziggy hasn't found out yet. She's kind of… surprised. She's never had this case before, and she's trying to figure out how to handle it. And it's not like we can just go over the life of the person you replace. Besides, I thought you would need some help to adjust. You're not exactly yourself."

"I haven't been myself for years."

 _How many years?_ He wondered. He dismissed the thought, not really wanting to know, afraid of the answer, and came back to his current problem. "Don't you have people to work with Ziggy. Can't anyone help her?"

"Not really. Tina and Beeks are nuts about the baby, and not helping much. Besides he didn't stop crying since he came in, and you know it does take some time to gather all the data." Al was walking around the room looking at the toys and pictures on the walls. "Sounds weird to hear your voice crying at the top of your lungs."

"A noisy I bet."

"You do have a voice."

"What about Gooshie?"

"He's on holidays." Al turned around to look back at Sam. "At least that's one thing I don't have to worry about."

"Worry about what?"

"You know, Gooshie… Tina. When they start with their technical semantics I don't catch a word and I'm sure what he tells her is not only about programming."

Sam smiled. For someone always leeching at women, Al was pretty possessive about Tina.

"You keep seducing all the women coming close enough, why couldn't Tina do the same?"

"Well… no!... yes… Gooshie!"

Al seemed perfectly scandalized by the thought. And it wasn't only because of Gooshie's bad breath or looks. Deep somewhere in his Italian roots he probably thought that only males were allowed to cheat.

"So…" Sam prompted.

"So…" Al repeated, then realized Sam wanted him to answer his question. He punched his handlink. "You're 17 months old… and… Oh, you'll be 18 next Saturday. Happy birthday! The date in June 13 1967, we're in New York, and you're a baby…"

"Baby boy," Sam sighed.

"Yes, how do you know?"

"Blue walls, diaper…"

"Diaper? Oh yes, the diaper." Al smiled and was about to kid Sam again. But the look in Sam's eyes made him change his mind.

"Your name is Albert, son of Laura and Michael Blake. But everyone calls you A, just like me."

"Yeah, I know. The name Al I mean. Gave me quite a surprise when I heard."

"Really?" Al asked interested.

"I didn't know where I was, so I thought for a few seconds that maybe I was you."

Sam stared at Al trying to reach for memories eluding him each time he needed them, and trying to picture himself as Al. No, he would never be able to replace the man. The only thought that some of Al's habits or thoughts could stick to him. The two men were too different. He would never cope with Al's expansive behavior. There were some things that even Leaping couldn't make work out. And yet…

"Was I ever you?"

"Yes, once. And why would you be me as a baby?"

"Change your behavior with women." Sam replied pretty proud of his answer, and forgetting to ask more about being Al.

Al did not indulge Sam with an answer to such an offence and pretended to be very interested by a framed picture.

"Can I walk?"

"Sorry?"

"Can I walk already? When do babies start walking?"

"Yes, no problem. You can also climb stairs. And you are still wearing diapers!"

"I know that."

"I know." Al smiled.

"What makes it so fun?"

"I sure would love to be changed by a nice lady." Al's eyes glowed in anticipated pleasure.

Laura came back with the bottle, sparing Sam the need for an answer to that kind of comments. Why did he have the feeling Al would not let him get away with this so easily?

"Wow! Is that mommy?"

Al went near her.

"Hello lady. Mothers weren't so pretty in my time. I sure would love to be your baby." He cast a look at the bottle. "But breast milk is better for babies than bottles."

"Al!" Sam almost choked on the word.

Even though he knew that she couldn't hear Al, he still felt as defending her from such remarks; leeching after women was once thing, after mothers was a completely different matter. Besides Al's comment had made him realize just how luck he was not being younger.

"Yes Al. This is your bottle. Can you say mummy?"

Sam opened his mouth to answer, but Al stopped him.

"Sam, remember she must believe you are her baby. Most of what you say comes out as baby babble, but still I don't know how much of what you say can really come out as words she can understand. Baby-Al is old enough to start a few words."

Sam exhaled, closed his eyes and counted to ten. He had been there for only a few minutes and this Leap was already turning out to be a nightmare.

"Mummy," he said almost spelling the letters.

"Yes! Goooood boy. Here have your bottle."

Sam reached out to grab the bottle.

"Oh you want to feed yourself like a big boy? There, with your two hands and I'll help a little.

Sam started sucking the bottle. It tasted like rubber, it wasn't hot enough and he felt miserable. How did babies make it to survive past infancy?


	4. Chapter 4

Al went through the door with a smile still on his lips. This Leap was going to drive Sam nuts. Being a baby was not the wonderful life everyone used to remember or to think it was. Especially when you were trapped in it as an adult. But this Leap should be an easy one, after all what worries could a baby have? Sam was probably there to help baby-Al pass through a bad case of teething. Although he seemed to remember reading somewhere that the pain caused by teething was something no adult could bear. In this case Sam was going to go through hell once more. But then again, it didn't make sense, Sam had never Leaped to fix such trivial details.

"Ziggy, what have you got on Sam?"

"He has entered the body of a baby which makes him the smartest baby in the world. Could be the youngest person to win the Nobel."

"Ziggy, I wanted relevant information."

"I still have no data; I can't find anything about Albert Blake's life. So far, he doesn't exist.

"He does. He's here in the Waiting Room and Sam is in his diapers."

"Which should remind Doctor Beckett of his own infancy."

"He's not taking it so lightly…" Al smiled.

Sam would have probably threatened Ziggy to unplug her is she went on with such comments, and then he would unplug Al if he could find a way to do it for influencing Ziggy. Sam could be so predictable sometimes.

"But how come you don't find anything about him?"

"For all I know he might be dead."

Al frowned and lifted his head as if looking at the loud-speakers though which Ziggy's voice came out would bring an answer about that comment.

"How…" He left his sentence unfinished.

"I will contact you with more information when it is available."

Ziggy emitted a clicking sound meaning that she had nothing more to say. Al knew it was no use probing her farther for the moment being, she would come back to him as soon as she had found anything helpful.

He turned around to go to his office; He had tons of paperwork to finish; he might as well work on with them before he got overwhelmed. And he still had to think about his Halloween suit. He couldn't do anything for Sam and anyway nothing was likely to happen for the moment. Well, at least he hoped it wasn't.

The project had planned a hell of a Halloween party and he wanted to be ready for it. Finding something to dress up was not really a problem; he just needed to find an extraordinary idea. Something wild, different. He already liked to dress in colorful clothes. Halloween deserved something up to this every day's habits. Lost in his thoughts, he almost collided with Tina.

"Al!" Her voice pitched higher than usual in a slightly reproaching tone at his not noticing her.

"Sorry, I was lost in my thoughts." He smiled at her, looked around to make sure no one was looking, and kissed her. Tina returned the kiss with enthusiasm.

"No harm done. You do have a way for apologizing."

"I'll show you later how I really make up for my mistakes," Al said with an understanding smile.

"I was with the baby, it's like… so nice having one around here, even if he looks like Doctor Beckett."

"Yeah…"

"Makes one feel like having one."

Alarms started to ring in Al's head. He liked Tina, a lot. But having a baby was an entirely different story. He wasn't ready for that, and sixty just wasn't an age to start. He'd better get her pretty head off that kind of ideas and get Sam out of there as soon as possible too.

"Ziggy hasn't found anything yet," he told her, partly to explain why he hadn't seen her, partly to change her mind track.

"No?"

"She says there are no records of Albert Blake. Could you work on her?"

"Yes, of course. That's weird, unless of course he changed his name; we've seen that before…"

Her voice had changed and was purely professional now; in two seconds she would be talking in computer semantics he wouldn't understand. But at least he had got the baby idea out of her head.

"See you…" she added blowing a kiss with her hand.

Al returned the wave and watched her go. She definitely looked great. It was hard to think that the brain inside more than matched the body. Such packages did not come up so often. Her tight sweater and mini-skirt did nothing to hide the advantages nature had given her. Her hips moved gracefully as she walked away on her 10 inches high lighted heels. He often wondered how she could walk on such heels. According to Sam, who had had occasionally to wear them, it was an impossible task. Probably another proof that women were, after all, superior to men. He smiled appreciatively as she disappeared around a corner and went to his pile of papers and mail to update.

* * *

After four hours straight of paperwork, Al decided that he had done his share and that he deserved some rest. Might as well try to get some sleep if he wanted to be awake when Sam would need him. As usual time wasn't the same here and where Sam was. Very often Al felt as if he spent his all life facing jet lag, running after time and Sam to keep up with both.

He lied on his bed, his arm covering his eyes, not bothering to turn off the lights. He still favored sleeping with the lights on, it helped keep the nightmares at bay. Not that he had been having any in the last weeks, but they generally came unexpectedly and terrifying. Anyway, he didn't really intend to sleep, just get some rest lying down. After all Sam was even less lucky; he got a crib and the teddy bears that went along with it. Well… not so bad after all. _Teddy bear…_

"Ziggy," he called thinking about the baby crying.

"Yes Admiral?"

"Ask someone to find some toys for the baby; it might help. See if they can find a teddy bear or something."

"I already mentioned it to Doctor Beeks an hour ago when she asked me what she could do."

"What would we do without you Zig?"

"Not much I'm afraid." Modesty was not integrated in the circuitry.

"Do you have anything new?"

"I've been checking the data banks, and the information is coming in now."

"Why didn't you call me?"

"Some rest was indicated if you want to be able to help Doctor Beckett."

"I don't need anyone to babysit on me Ziggy!"

"I am not so sure about that Admiral. You even said something similar to Tina the other night…"

"Have you been spying on me again?"

Al sat on the bed worried. He knew Ziggy had access to the whole complex, but he had always hoped that the computer had some decency about private life. After all it was supposed to have a "human" side thanks to the neural chips.

"It's not as if I was going to blackmail anyone with the information I have."

 _Just what we need, a computer wanting to increase its pay_ , thought Al. Better bring her back to work. Although of course, no data was ever lost in a computer.

"So what did you find out about Sam?"

"Apparently, on the 14th of June 1967, Albert Blake was kidnapped. A ransom of 2 million dollars was requested to get him back and the police was not to be contacted. Albert's parents gathered the money and paid."

"Sam would be there to prevent the kidnapping?"

"Admiral, I'm not finished…"

Al shut up and waited.

"Yes Ziggy?"

"I was waiting for an apology."

"Ziggy you're a computer…"

"I'm much more than a simple computer! I…"

"Right. Sorry Ziggy, I won't interrupt again."

Ziggy remained silent.

"Ziggy, could you please let me know what happened to the baby?"

"Police reports are not very clear, but apparently during the exchange, shooting stared. The baby was carried in a duffle bag; he was dropped to the ground and recovered by the parents. He died two hours later from internal bleeding, probably due to the shock when he fell down."

"Oh my God."

"His mother was totally depressed; she committed suicide a few weeks later."

"Phew…"

"There is a 75% probability that Doctor Beckett is there to prevent the kidnapping and therefore the mother's suicide."

"He's trapped inside a baby's body, how could he do anything?"

"I was merely presenting the facts. I didn't say it would be easy."

"What about the other percent?"

"We still don't know why Doctor Beckett keeps Leaping without control…" Ziggy was pretty touchy about not being able to recover Sam.

"Do you have any information on how the baby was kidnapped, when, where, by whom?"

"Police records don't mention anything."

"Did you try the press?"

"I'm still trying to access the information. I will keep you informed in due time Admiral."

"Thank you Ziggy."

"Huh, Admiral?" Ziggy sounded almost hesitant.

"Yes Ziggy?"

"Was I ever a baby?"

"Are you feeling okay Ziggy?"

"As a machine, I am not embarrassed with such irrelevant things as feelings."

As Ziggy often did when caught off guard, the computer played on the words to avoid the answer.

"I'm not asking about feelings, I want to know if you're in working order." Al knew Ziggy could be pretty straightforward about the exact meaning of words. "Why do you want to know if you were a baby?"

"Personal."

Al sighed. What was wrong with Ziggy now? Sam had built a wonderful, parallel hybrid computer –whatever the hell that was supposed to mean- with a superego, but it still was only a machine, something made out of chips and plastic and whatever it took to build computers. She was not really expected to react as a human being. Maybe he should ask Tina to check Ziggy again. After all, it was the first time Sam had Leaped into someone so young; there might be a problem with that. Something to do with neurons and mesons not being adjusted. Furthermore, babies could see Sam as he was… And that would take Tina away from the baby in Sam's body. He could perhaps propose her to practice baby making later in the evening…


	5. Chapter 5

The hours seemed to last days; Sam had never realized how boring a baby life could be for an adult. After breakfast Laura had changed him into play clothes and let him wander in the room while she went around the closets. He walked around checking for clues that would help him find why he was there, and find something to do in the meantime. There were several books, fairy tales, the Doctor Seuss stories.

"Do you want green eggs and ham?" The sentence had popped up unbidden in his mind. Now, where did it come from? His own memories of his infancy or baby-Al's? On second thought it was probably his own memory, baby-Al was too young to remember bedtime stories; He dismissed the thought anyway knowing that searching for it would only make him frustrated at not being able to remember. There was also a beautiful illustrated book of "My favorite fairy tales". He reached for the book and started flipping the pages. The drawings were fabulous, not the kind of book you let a baby put his hands on. This was probably a present from a wealthy godmother or something.

"You want me to read you a story Al?"

Sam almost dropped the book in surprise; He should really be more careful or Laura would start wondering how her baby could read at seventeen months. Of course he had started reading when he was two, but according to Al he was a genius. Why wouldn't he help the baby he was in become one too? He knew he wasn't supposed to interfere but the baby would probably forget when he came back. And turning the baby into a genius was certainly no gift. With some luck he'd build a wonderful machine that would take him away from home for ever. Being gifted was more of a burden. Look a Jimmy… Jimmy? Jimmy who? He had known a Jimmy. The young man suffered from Downs' syndrome but he was happy in his own way. At least he was with his brother, even if Sam had had to fight to make sure it was that way and… And then as usual there was a blank. As if had just peeked through a door accidentally opened and hurriedly closed back in fear he would see too many things he wasn't supposed to know or remember.

"Let me just finish this. I want to sort out some clothes that don't fit anymore. Then I'll read you a story. Choose one."

Sam leaned his head to read the titles on the side cover, looking for something about "green eggs and ham" and see if it really existed.

Laura giggled at his serious air.

"Oh, Al…"

Sam shook his head smiling, and finally found the book. He turned showing it to Laura.

"So you want me to read it now, do you?"

She sat down on the rocking chair and extended her arms to sit him in her lap. Sam hesitated a few seconds but extended his arms to be caught. If he didn't she would just have probably grabbed him all the same.

"Do you want green eggs and ham…"

The voice was sweet and low, and the story fun. Sam rested his head against her shoulder and let the magic of the moment envelop him. It felt good. He didn't need to worry for anything. Laura would take care of him. He could just enjoy the peacefulness, forget he was there to right something again, just be a baby. Maybe this was some sort of holidays given to him by Whoever was sending him around. Some holidays to just rest, enjoy himself and let the other worry. After all, even the Lord had taken a day's rest. Why couldn't he get one? He deserved it too. And who but a baby could just enjoy himself and not do anything? Sleep, eat, be cuddled, and listen to stories. Laura kissed his locks on his forehead.

"See, this is the boat and the goat…"

Sam looked at her eyes and brushed her cheek softly. There was so much love in those eyes it stirred something in his heart. Someone had looked at him with the same love in the past… but who? He wasn't really listening to the story anymore; he could remember reading it when he was a kid. He even remembered having read that the story had come out from a bet between Seuss and his publisher. The latter daring the other that he couldn't write a story with only fifty words. But for now he just wanted to enjoy the peacefulness of the instant, rest, forget about everything. About why he was there, what he had to do. Just be a baby enjoying his life and not worrying about anything. But as all blessed moments, it ended too soon.

"There, story is over. What will you have for lunch? Green eggs?"

Sam smiled and got down from here knees. Laura looked at him awed.

"You do understand everything I say, don't you Al?"

 _Oops_ , thought Sam. _You've done it again. Watch out or she's going to find out something weird is going on._ Mothers usually had a sixth sense where their children were concerned.

Laura had finished sorting the clothes and had taken him to the living room with some toys and the ever present green bunny. It was soft and had huge lovable ears. Apparently it was baby-Al's favorite, and Sam felt attracted to it too. Something to do with the baby's leftover probably. What else did he keep from the baby? Not burping he hoped, that would be gross. Having nothing to do but wait for Al with more information, he played with the toys trying at least to act like the baby he was supposed to be. He started assembling blocks, his hands acting on their own.

"That's nice, Al. What is it?"

"The graphic representation of quark activity."

Surprised at his own answer, Sam looked at the blocks. Right, it was that. How could he remember that when he had trouble remembering his own name? Maybe if he let his hands work by themselves he'd come up with a solution to find a way back home.

"Very nice." Fortunately Laura could not understand him.

* * *

Lunch time had come and Laura had put him a bib and sat him on a high chair. Sam looked at his plate and made a face. Was he supposed to eat that stuff? It looked like it had already been eaten. Green eggs would have seemed much more appetizing. Laura took one spoon and gave him another one.

"Here's your spoon so you can eat by yourself, and I'll help you with the other one. Look, I prepared your favorite meal today. Rice, peas and chicken."

She started to feed him and Sam winced. It tasted almost as bad as it looked. But he needed the food and the energy it represented as he probably wouldn't get anything else. He remembered his mother keeping a bowl of soup he hadn't wanted to eat and giving it to him for his breakfast the following day once. As usual, once had been enough and he had learned to finish his plate no matter how he disliked it, which when he thought about it almost never happened. Thelma Beckett was a good cook.

He just hoped desert would taste better. _If you don't eat your vegetables, you won't have desert._ As he swallowed the last spoon, he realized he was still hungry. Baby portions were small for a man his age. Fortunately desert was indeed better and the sweet taste of the apple sauce made it for the lack of salt in the rice.

Laura cleaned his face and took him to his room.

"Time for your nap now."

Sam followed Laura down the corridor and went to the crib. He still had the green bunny in his hand and he threw it inside. Might as well have something familiar with him. How long was he supposed to sleep? Laura lifted him and laid him down on the changing table.

"Oh no, not again!" moaned Sam.

He closed his eyes and tried to pretend nothing was happening. He hoped he would get out of there soon, he didn't think he would be able to bear this much longer. Definitely, this Leap was not some kind of holidays. This was a punishment. What had he done? Complained once too often? Okay, he wouldn't anymore. Nothing could be worse than being a baby. With a kiss Laura put him in the crib, covered him and went out of the room.

"Sweet dreams sweetheart."

Sam exhaled in relief. Finally alone and free to act as he wished… inside a crib of course.

He let his thoughts wander. Al hadn't come back with any information yet, and he still didn't know why he was there. And why he would Leap into a baby? What difference could a baby make in history? He knew the things he changed in the past were never major events. Lives to save, personal destinies to change. But why would he need to change something a baby did –or didn't do- and what could a baby's influence be?

He was no more advanced now than when he had awakened from his nightmare. But then again, he could not complain that much about this Leap so far. Things were pretty quiet; nobody was expecting anything from him, except play and be a "good boy".

 _What you always are_ would have chided Al. Sam sometimes resented the angel part Al had him play. He wasn't so sure himself that he had always been that "good". No human could be. He had certainly done some wrong things in the past, some mischiefs as a kid, or even as a scientist. Wanting to play with time was probably part of it and it had certainly not pleased Somebody or Something and that Somebody/Something was punishing him now, sending him Leaping around.

The door opened and Al came in. Sam was sitting, his back against the bars and the green bunny in his lap. He seemed lost in his thoughts absentmindedly playing with the ears of the plush toy.

"Huh… Sam," said Al looking at him with a funny look.

"Mmmm?" Sm was not particularly paying attention.

"You're sucking your thumb."

Sam pulled his finger out of his mouth and cleaned it on his shirt with a disgusted face.

"Oh boy. This is gross! Why do I always keep the worst things of the person I replace?"

"You're the scientist, you tell me. But I guess it helps you be more like the person you are, I mean you replace… you know."

"But why not the good things?"

"You're not being objective here…"

"Yeah, I know. I just hope I won't revert to infancy. I have enough problems already."

"Talk to me about problems!"

"Something wrong back home?"

"The baby is terrified and keeps screaming. Besides we can't find you size of diapers…" That didn't raise any comments from Sam, so Al went on. "Tina won't go in again because she already broke two finger nails trying to soothe him down and Beeks is worried he'll suffer trauma. So what kind of problems do _you_ have?"

Sam never really paid much attention to what happened to the person he replaced. Especially when they weren't able to give any help or information. He assumed they might just be as confused as him, but without the chance of having someone telling them what was going on. And right now he thought the baby was probably in a better situation than he was. At least he didn't feel humiliated at being treated like a baby.

"Have you ever been a baby?" Taken out of context, Sam's questions sometimes didn't make sense.

"Sorry?"

"I mean, what do you remember from the time you were a baby, how far can your memories go?"

Al frowned trying to reach back in his memories and smiled.

"There was that wonderful lady with such soft hands…"

"Forget I asked!" Sam let his chin drop with a sigh. Did any of Al's memories not include a woman?"

"She was my mother!" Al answered indignantly. "I had dropped from someplace, she picked me up and hugged me. I don't know how old I was, but I remember feeling… safe, nothing in the world could reach me or hurt me." Al's voice softened as he remembered the feeling, one that he had never forgotten… nor ever felt again. "What do you remember?"

"I don't even remember my birthdate and you're asking me about my infancy?"

"My bad. So what's so terrible about being a baby?"

"The total dependence I guess. Somebody cleans you up, dresses you up, feeds you, moves you around, never expects an answer from you… Look at me! Supposed to be having my afternoon nap."

"Where is she now?"

"In the next room, she keeps popping her head in from time to time to check on me."

"Or maybe look how cute you look in that sailor outfit…"

Sam glared.

"I feel stupid."

"You look stupid."

"Thanks."

"But I'm the only one who can enjoy it. The others still see you as a baby."

"How can I fit in a baby?"

"Quantum Leap is your baby… project," Al swiftly corrected when he saw the look in Sam's eyes. "You tell me."

Al lacked the necessary scientific background to understand most of what went on in the program and Sam had forgotten most of it the day he had started Leaping.

"So, did Ziggy find out why I'm here?"

Al punched his handlink.

"Yes, and you're not going to like this." Al glanced briefly at Sam who just waited patiently biting his lip. "Tomorrow, Al is going to be kidnapped. A ransom will be requested and the police not to be informed. You know the drill…"

"How could anyone kidnap a baby?" Sam asked furious.

Al looked up from the handlink and fixed Sam with a raised eyebrow.

"Did you have a look around this house Sam?"

"No. I still did not get a chance. It's not as if I could just walk around and visit the place."

"Your parents are rich, loaded. In fact, Blake is probably one of the richest men on the East Coast, if not the country."

"I didn't see any maids."

Al checked his handlink.

"They do have people around. Blake's personal secretary and a couple of maids to prepare meals, clean and that kind of stuff. But Laura takes special pride in taking care of her baby on her own."

Al frowned as more data appeared on the screen.

"Something wrong?"

"She lost a baby two years ago. Died one night when she was out."

"It would explain why she wants to be with him all the time." And the total dedication she has for him thought Sam, thinking of the way she looked at him.

"The ransom requested amounted to 2 million dollars."

Sam whistled.

"Are they going to pay?"

"Yes. Dad is really wealthy."

"And I'm here to prevent it?"

"Sort of." Al hesitated.

Sam frowned. Al often hesitated with bad news, and this one seemed to be particularly bad. And apparently he didn't know how to tell him.

"What's the problem, Al?"

Al looked back at the handlink, punched some keys randomly, avoiding Sam's eyes.

"Apparently the baby was badly treated. He died two hours after the exchange."

"Oh God…"

"That's not all… The mother was so desperate she never recovered. She killed herself two weeks later."

Sam opened his eyes wide horrified and felt tears running down his cheeks. Al looked at him in surprise.

"Sam… Are you okay?"

Sam dried his eyes with his hands and sniffed.

"Yeah."

"I know this is bad, but I've never seen you cry before. I mean, that's why you are here, to change things." Al looked distressed. "We'd better get you out of here soon. That baby is affecting your feelings. You're awfully sensitive."

Sam sniffed again.

"Losing her second baby after the first one died, I understand she could not take it." He inhaled deeply to clear his head. "So, I'm here to prevent the kidnapping."

"Ziggy says there's a 75% chance."

"How can I manage that? I'm still supposed to be only a baby!"

"Ziggy doesn't have the slightest idea. But you still are yourself and therefore you have more chances of making a difference than the baby on his own."

"Do we know when the kidnapping happened?"

"Yes." Al checked again. "Tomorrow at 3:15 pm in the park."

"Just in plain daylight in a park? Those guys had a real nerve."

"Sometimes it is easier to do some things in a crowd. Too much people around prevents from noticing anyone in particular."

"Do you have any information on how it happened? Where exactly?"

Sam started to pace in the crib and sat when he realized he was only going to get dizzy with so little room to move around. He looked expectantly.

"Laura was in the park like most afternoons for a walk. The baby was playing in the grass and she was knitting. For all we know, she was distracted by another mother. You know how they tend to talk about their kids even without knowing each other. Then she realized her son wasn't there anymore. She first thought he might have wandered a bit, but when she couldn't find him she realized something was going on. She called a guard and they searched around. They found…" Al punched the handlink to update the data, "… a green rabbit?"

Sam lifted the plush toy to Al's face.

"Bunny!"

Al looked at Sam with an amused face.

"Sam, you're doing it again."

"What?"

"The baby."

Sam put the toy down pretending it had not happened.

Al went on.

"I guess baby-Al must have dropped it when he was taken away. Two hours later they received the first phone call, telling that the baby was fine and that they would be called again. Then they called to ask for the 2 million bucks. And the following day, they called to arrange the meeting. The exchange was fixed at midnight in the park. It all seemed to go well until shooting started. We don't know exactly how and who started it. It went down very fast. Ziggy had access to the police reports, but it's not very clear. Anyway, the baby was dropped and the guys got away with the money."

"You said the baby had been badly treated."

"This shoulder was badly bruised and he had not been fed enough."

"Ouch. Poor kid. But that does not account for the death."

"No, but the impact when the bag hit the floor apparently did. Baby-Al suffered from cerebral bleeding. By the time he was brought to the hospital it was too late."

Sam exhaled frustrated and had an impatient gesture.

"Something wrong?" Al asked.

"No." Sam answered drily.

Al tilted his head watching his friend.

"You can't lie to me Sam. You've been behaving a bit weird since I came in. I didn't want to bring it up, but something is bothering you."

Sam didn't answer.

"What's wrong, Sam?" Al asked again. "Diaper rash?" he added with a grin.

Sam hesitated and Al raised an eyebrow waiting for an answer.

"I need to go," he mumbled in his hand.

"Go? Where?"

"Just… go," he said again, as if it explained everything.

"Go…" Al repeated. "Oh… go," he said with a gesture with his hands understanding at last. Al looked around and back at Sam. "Well you know you're supposed to be a baby, so you cannot… _go_. That's why you're wearing diapers.

"I'm not going to release myself in my diaper." Sam answered horrified by the thought.

"You don't really have a choice."

Sam made a face.

"I hate being a baby. I hate this Leap. If I ever put my hands on the guy who sent me here in the first place…"

"Actually, that would be you…"

"I'll have him eat all the programing and all the chips one by one…"

"And if it's Him," Al said pointing to the ceiling, "I don't think He has any computer chips…"

"And I'll have him do all the things and bear all the humiliations I had to during all this time." Sam finished as if properly detailing the curse would somehow bring a solution to the problem.

"Finished?" Al asked drawing on his cigar.

"Yeah."

"Feeling better?" Al exhaled the smoke slowly, showing that Sam's bad temper wasn't going to make him lose his patience, not now anyway.

"No."

But Sam was mad, and patience was not in his list of optional moods for the moment.

"I'm sorry for you Sam, but I don't think you'll find another way. Besides, there's nothing to be ashamed of. Astronauts used to wear diapers in the first missions. I used them."

"But you did not have somebody cleaning you up afterwards."

"Well, of course not. But if it had been someone as cute as Laura…"

Sam silenced him with a stare. If his eyes had been guns, Al would be dead by now.

"Sam, honestly. I'm your friend and there's nobody around listening, so you can tell me the truth."

Al took his cigar out of his mouth as he often did when he really was serious about something.

"You're not serious when you say it's disgusting. I mean, you're a man, with feelings, sensations, made out of blood and flesh. Don't tell me you don't feel anything when Laura changes you. You…" Al stopped not finding the words that would have Sam admit there were physical reactions that even he, despite his prudishness, was bound to feel.

"It's just… it feels wrong! She thinks she's with her baby and I'm an adult," replied an embarrassed Sam.

"I'll take that for a yes." Al sobered, understanding his friend's feelings. "And I can understand even if you don't believe it. Anyway, as a doctor you know that you'll have to _go_ sooner or later."

"Thanks for the medical advice." Sam answered sarcastically. "But that still doesn't tell me what to do to prevent anything that happened. What can I do? Tell Laura not to go to the park tomorrow?"

"Write it on the floor with your block letters," Al proposed.

"Yeah, so they'll take me to the hospital for tests in my brain. Then I sure won't be in the park."

"Ziggy actually said you were the smartest baby on Earth."

"Since when does she have a sense of humor?"

"This baby business seems to be affecting her. She even asked me if she had been a baby before."

"Whaaaat? And here am I counting on her to know how to get out of this."

"You know how the saying goes, you can only rely on yourself."

"That's not helpful!"

"Wasn't meant to be."

"Stick around please, Al. I'm going to need all the possible help."

"Don't worry baby." Al grinned and went out the door.

Sam stuck his tongue at his back although Al couldn't see him anymore.

* * *

The afternoon seemed just as boring as the morning. Laura was going over some papers and Sam was sitting on the floor doing a puzzle. The box said three and up, but he hoped Laura wouldn't be paying too much attention. After the tenth time, he gave up and rose. He went to the window watching the surroundings and turned as he heard Laura getting close.

"No Al, we're not going to the park today."

 _Damn_ Sam thought. He had hoped he could get a look at the place and maybe be able to prevent the kidnapping. As it was, he'd have to play it as it came by. This really wasn't going to be easy, not that that he had thought it would be…

Suddenly, Laura left the room running a hand covering her mouth. Sam followed her at a distance worried. He winced in sympathy as he heard her throwing up. He stood by the door waiting and came in when he heard the toilet flush. Laura opened the water tap and washed her face. Then she looked down at him, saw the worry in his eyes.

"Mommy is all right. Don't worry." She sighed tiredly. "You're just going…"

 _She's pregnant…_

"… to have a little brother, or sister."

Sam felt stunned. How could life be so cruel? She had already lost a baby. Baby-Al was going to die after being kidnapped. Laura's suicide was not so much of a surprise after all. She didn't want anything to happen to her third baby, and had reached the only solution that would prevent it. She hadn't let him born in the first place; _Oh Al, please, come back fast, I've got to help her._


	6. Chapter 6

The Door opened. Sam was lying in the crib watching the ceiling, as if it held the answers to all of his questions. Al was wearing red pants with matching jacket, and a black shirt covered with figures. Sam wondered if the shirt was some sort of joke on him. Time lottery. _And the next number is 1974. Doctor Beckett just won a trip to Irving, Tx. Next draw this evening with a new wonderful and exciting destination._

"You sleeping with your eyes opened?"

"I'm not sleepy," Sam explained.

"Figures."

Sam turned a questioning stare, uncertain about the exact meaning of the word. Could Al somehow read his mind? Did the link that help him find him in the past also get him an access to his brain? The thought was unsettling.

"You haven't really exercising yourself today. Things are pretty quiet for a baby."

"Yeah. So what's up?"

"What?"

"Why did you come? Do you have any clues on how to get out of this one?"

"No." Al gave a brief look at the handlink. "Just came to say good night."

"You wouldn't be babysitting on me, right?" Sam asked suddenly dubious.

"No." The answer came too quickly to be true.

Sam hid an ironic smile as he turned to the hologram.

"Al…"

"Yes?"

"You really shouldn't be smoking around babies, you know."

"Oh, yes right. Verbeena keep telling me that too." Al dropped his cigar and then glared at Sam. "Very funny."

"Gotcha!"

"I think you do not need me after all." He punched the handlink and opened the door.

"Al… wait." Sam managed between two fits of laughter. "Sorry, I just…" He shrugged, not finishing the sentence. In fact, it had just been a joke. He needed to release some of his tension, and the look on Al's face certainly helped.

Al looked at him with a long enduring sigh, ready to leave but waiting all the same in case Sam really needed something.

Sam sobered.

"Sorry," he apologized and almost started again when he looked at his friend's face. Al stepped halfway through the Door, showing that he had no intention of being laughed at any longer.

"Please."

"You should be sleeping anyway. Tomorrow will be a tough day."

That put effectively an end to Sam's laugh.

"Anything new that could help me?" Sam asked.

"No."

"What does Ziggy say?"

"Well, that's the other problem." Al hesitated; explaining that the computer was going berserk was not going to put Sam in a very good mood.

"Again!" Sam exclaimed. "Isn't there going to be one single Leap when Ziggy just works perfectly, gives me the right data so I can get things straightened out fast and Leap?"

"You're being unfair; she does come up with the right answers… sometimes," Al added.

"Like when?"

"Huh…" Al thought about it. Right the computer did have some glitches from time to time, but after all the program was not totally completed when Sam had Leaped. "Can't think of anything precise right now, but I'm sure there are lots of them. Besides, you built that computer, so you can only blame yourself?" Al replied rather cowardly.

"Right, blame the genius." Sam sometimes thought that this whole thing was a setup. If he was such a genius, how could he have entered the accelerator knowing it wasn't ready? "So what's the problem now? Foreign chips? Low electricity? Different softwares?" For someone who supposedly didn't know a thing about computers, Al seemed pretty good at coming up with excuses, which one would it be this time?

Al punched the handlink to gain some time and put it in his pocket when he saw Sam staring at him, his face clearly showing he was ready to wait a lifetime for an answer to that one.

"She's working non-stop on the retrieval program."

"Hey, that's great. Did she find a new clue?" Sam got up excited.

"Haven't the foggiest idea."

"What's wrong Al?" Al should be as happy as him to find a way to get him home. On the contrary, he seemed worried. Sam looked back at him seriously and saddened. "You don't want me back. By now, you're used to running the whole place by yourself. Don't need the Project Director. Unless of course you're afraid I'll get my revenge on all your bad jokes?" Sam tried to lighten up the atmosphere.

Al had started to deny the accusations and lifted his eyes hurt but smiled fondly when he realized Sam was only joking.

"I'd love to see you get your revenge," he answered sadly.

He missed Sam. Of course, he could talk to him and all, but it wasn't the same thing. The office seemed empty, and still now, after several years, he expected to cross him in some parts of the underground complex humming a happy tune or lost in his thoughts. He'd give an arm to have Sam back in one body instead of a hologram he couldn't touch or give a hand to when he needed it.

"So?"

"We're all glad Ziggy is concentrating so much on how to get you back, the problem is that she is doing it for… a wrong reason."

"There are no wrong reasons for doing something good." Al opened his mouth to protest him. "Well, okay, there are, but it doesn't matter in the end."

"That's what they said about nuclear plants."

"It did help people have light and be warm."

"It also polluted the whole planet."

"Can't have it all. You want me to Leap back to Eve's time, replace Adam and make sure she does not eat the apple?"

"I don't think He'll appreciate." Al answered with a twist of his head to the sky.

"So, what's this wrong reason?"

"She wants you back so you can tell her about her infancy."

Sam opened his mouth to answer, then clamped it shut unable to talk. He let his head fall on the pillow behind him.

"That's the problem with computers. When they start on something, they don't stop until they get the answer."

Al winced when he realized he was defending the computer. He always used to complain and yell at Ziggy. He didn't really trust machines, he preferred human beings. Of course, they made mistakes but they had feelings and could react according to them. _Let's hope she didn't hear. Right… and pigs can fly._ Hopefully she would be too busy to stop and thank him.

"Does she still work on this case?"

"Yes, of course, you know she can do zillion things at the same time. But it's not as if she concentrated only on it. It's taking more time."

"It has already taken her all day!"

"What again? You didn't enjoy your bath or something? Must be nice to be cuddled by Laura, though." Sam was really being touchy today.

"Al, you're impossible."

Al lifted an eyebrow.

"You should be the one Leaping around. I'm pretty sure you'd enjoy it and have a lot more fun than I do.

"You're the one with the answers."

"But you have much more experience than I do." Sam frowned. "Did I ever really _live_? I mean, have fun, go out partying, drown my brain in booze? Did I ever get drunk once?" For all he could remember, he had always done the right thing to do and behaved like a monk.

Al smiled mischievously.

"You did have good times. I even have some pictures…" Al sobered when he realized Sam couldn't be told about it. "But if you don't remember, I'm afraid I can't…"

"Tell me anything about it. I know. I wrote the rules, right?"

"Do you remember that?"

"No. _You_ told me. And I think it does look a lot like me, or at least that's how you want me to think I am." That's not true, he thought. I still know how I feel about some things. I probably always behaved that way. "And you seem to have done everything anyone can do. Is there anything you didn't do?"

"Well, now that you mention it… There are those twins…"

"Besides that!"

"You're always cutting my best stories. Sam, you're no fun. That's why you keep Leaping. You can't have fun on your own so Somebody is sending you all over the world to show you how you can enjoy life."

"This is _no_ fun. I'm a baby. I can't do anything on my own. I haven't been able to be myself for I don't know how long. You should Leap once to know how it feels."

"I did!" Al defended himself and instantly cursed himself too.

Sam didn't seem to remember that particular Leap and he really shouldn't have brought it up. Some Leaps were better left forgotten. Especially that one. Donna had made him swear he wouldn't talk about her to Sam. It would be too hard on him. The Leaping around was already so unfair. If Sam knew somebody, his wife, was waiting for him at home hopelessly, who knew how he would react. _Damn!_

"It wasn't a dream then…" Sam frowned, trying to focus on something in his head, but not being able to access it.

Al didn't answer, punched his handlink looking for something to say that would redirect the conversation.

"Al," Sam prayed.

Al only shook his head, not trusting his voice for the moment.

"Why does this happen? Why do I keep bouncing around time?"

"This is your baby, Sam. No pun intended. You created project Quantum Leap. You wanted to travel in time and we lost control of your Leaps."

"I wanted to change the past." The sentence seemed to come out on its own, and Sam couldn't remember what he wanted to change.

"And that's what we are doing." _And being such a good man as you are, you have been chosen to make things better for people. But if I tell you so, you'll snarl at me._

"Al, I want to go back home." _Even if I don't remember what it looks like, or who is there. But it feels like a good place to be._

"We'll find a way Sam. We keep working on the retrieval program. As a matter of fact, it is Ziggy's priority these days."

"She still wants to know about here infancy?"

Al nodded. He felt responsible for each time the computer had a problem, although he didn't know anything about it. That was Tina's job. But while Sam wasn't there, he was the one in charge, and Ziggy's glitches were therefore his responsibility.

"That's what makes her unique. She doesn't behave or react like a normal computer, that's why the project has been able to evolve. You should tell her."

"Tell her what?"

"About her infancy."

Al looked at Sam as if he had just lost his mind. Did he really think the computer had been a baby before? Was Sam reverting to infancy? He tended to keep some habits from his hosts, but reacting like a baby was a bit too much.

"Ziggy's a computer," Al explained slowly. Kids needed simple sentences.

"Al stop treating me like a baby. I know I may look like one right now, but I'm still me." _I think, therefore I am_ , _I'm sounding very philosophical lately._

"Computers are built, they don't grow up; they are not baby computers before being a full grown computer." Al thought he needed to emphasize that Sam's request was just a bit over the edge.

"That's what I meant. Tell her how she was built. What programs, what ideas, what people, the days it took, the music we listened to. I don't know. There must be notes somewhere about that."

"Not that many. Ziggy is your brain child. You did a lot of things by yourself, especially the ones that make Ziggy be what she is. And I'm not an expert in those matters." Al punched the opening code on his handlink.

Sam needed to tell him what he had learned in the afternoon before he left.

"Al… Laura is pregnant."

Al frowned. Three lives to save.

"I'm going back and ask Ziggy to be more efficient, or I tell her that when you do get back, you'll be mad at her.

"I'm not sure threats will do any good."

"She still considers you as her father."

"Tell her good night for me then."

"Sure. Sweet dreams," he added with a wink before disappearing behind the Door.


	7. Chapter 7

_June 14_ _th_ _1967_

The sun was shining brightly and a soft breeze blew on the top leaves of the trees. Sitting in the trailer, Sam almost enjoyed the stroll. He closed his eyes and smelled the air. Spring was turning to summer. That time of year had always been his favorite back at the farm. The second he thought about it everything seemed lost and he could only remember the smells. A past made only of smells, no colors, no sounds, no images. _Just forget it; one day you'll get back home and enjoy everything again_. And remember everything. It seemed that the only constant in his different Leaps was his partial and somewhat selective (to whom?) amnesia.

But he couldn't forget that this afternoon was supposed to the time when baby-Al had been/would be kidnapped. This stuff about time travel did make it difficult on tenses. He hadn't done anything to change history yet, nothing that baby-Al would not have done (except of course complain at each diaper change) and things were probably going to repeat themselves again.

Al hadn't showed up since the night before and Sam didn't have a clue as to how prevent the kidnapping from happening. He felt himself jumping each time someone got close to him. He forced himself to relax. He still was Sam, he could probably defend himself no matter how he was supposed to save appearances and behave as a baby. He was not going to let whoever had kidnapped baby-Al hurt him now. And where was Al when he needed him? Okay, he probably didn't have any new information, but he could have shown up anyway, knowing what was supposed to happen.

A bunch of kids waved at him laughing. They were little kids and therefore could see him as he really was. _Lucky you_ , he thought, _I can't even see myself_. They were probably surprised to see an adult dressed as a baby carried in a stroller. He waved back with a smile. He suddenly hoped that Laura wouldn't put him in a sand park with other children. He wouldn't be able to defend himself then, too afraid the other kids might get hurt.

Laura finally stopped under a huge tree. She unfolded a blanket on the soft grass and untied Sam. He got down and sat on the blanket. If he just sat and remained by Laura the kidnappers wouldn't be able to get to him. Laura opened a bag and gave him his green rabbit. Sam stroked the ears playfully, then frowned. It had been left behind after the guys took baby-Al… Laura sat down and started her knitting.

Sam looked around him expecting to see some woman come by and start talking with Laura. Everything seemed to be happening as Al had told him it had the first time.

"Al… where are you?" he muttered.

* * *

A little girl holding a doll approached and Sam gasped. She was the girl from the dream. He silently laughed at his own fear. She was probably a little friend at the park and certainly not always nice to baby-Al, hence the dream. She was about three years old and Sam suddenly felt worried. She would know he wasn't the Al she knew. He fervently hoped she didn't speak very well and that Laura wouldn't understand her explanations.

"Hello Kathy," Laura said. "Hi Martha," she said to the mother who was coming behind the kid. "Say hello to Kathy, Al."

"Hello," Sam tried, not knowing how he really sounded.

"You look very pretty today. Is that a new dress you have?"

Kathy started a long explanation about her dress and her doll, and something related between the two of them but Sam couldn't understand everything. And apparently, from Laura's look on her face, she didn't either.

Marta explained that Kathy had insisted her doll wore a new dress just like her, then went on to more mundane business with Laura.

Kathy came to the blanket and looked Sam straight in the eyes. He winced. It looked like she could see right through his soul.

"Where's Al?" she asked.

 _Now I'm in trouble_.

"Right there Kathy," Laura answered, not really surprised by the request, and not paying much attention to a baby's question.

"That's not Al…" Kathy insisted.

Laura did not even bother to answer and turned to Martha again. Kathy came closer. She looked at him with her eyes frowned and tilting her head as if it would help here see baby-Al instead of the adult face she saw. Sam tried a friendly smile and winked. Kathy turned her head to her mother, opened her mouth then closed it and looked back at Sam puzzled. She extended a hand and touched his face then his clothes as if to check that the adult was really wearing a baby outfit.

"Who are you?" Kathy asked.

"I'm Al's friend."

Apparently not at all surprised at hearing baby-Al talking to her, Kathy considered the answer and seemed to accept it.

"Where's Al?"

"He's all right. He's playing with a very good friend of mine."

"Will I see your friend?"

"Maybe later."

"When is Al coming back?"

"Very soon."

Apparently satisfied by the answer, Kathy got up, took baby-Al's ball and sent it to him. Sam caught it and launched it back towards Kathy. However, he had not calculated the little girl's natural clumsiness and she missed it. The ball went bouncing away, Kathy running after it.

A small boy came riding a bicycle at full speed on the lane and Sam saw it happen even before it started. Kathy was running on the opposite direction. The boy tried to brake and steer to avoid her and fell face down when the wheels slid on the gravel. Kathy tripped on the bicycle and the two kids started screaming. Sam got up before he realized he wasn't supposed to interfere. But Laura and Martha were ahead of him.

"Wait here Al. Mummy will be right back."

She ran to the kids and helped the boy while Martha lifted her daughter in her arms. Sam watched as both women talked to the kids and brushed them up. A bit concerned with the kids, he forgot about his own situation and jumped in surprise when he felt a hand on his arm. Two men were just behind him. One was holding a folded handkerchief. Sam turned around fast and kicked, not determined to be caught. Let them wonder why a baby knew about karate. The man let him go surprised by the unexpected reaction, but the other one grabbed him and applied the cloth to this face. _Chloroform_. Sam tried to fight but the felt himself drifting into blackness before he could even start screaming to attract Laura's attention.

* * *

"Admiral, Doctor Beckett has just been kidnapped in the park."

"Damn, and I wasn't even there. He's going to kill me. Ziggy, why didn't you call me earlier?"

"Your instructions are not to interrupt when you're alone with Doctor Martinez."

"There are exceptions, we were just talking."

"You should then be more precise and establish a proper list of situations when I can or cannot interrupt."

"Go to hell Ziggy."

"Hell, a reference to a Biblical place where humans are punished for their wrong deeds on Earth. Existence of such place has yet to be proven and is subject to religious beliefs. Besides, I don't think I am entitled to such a place being a computer."

Al clamped his teeth shut on a hasty reply, avoiding to indecent words in the presence of a lady. After all, he considered himself a gentleman.

"Ziggy, you're lucky Tina is there."

With that he rushed to the Imaging Room.


	8. Chapter 8

The Door opened and Al came in. Sam turned a reproachful glance on him.

"Where were you? I thought you would at least be in the park. You never let me down before…"

Al winced as if struck and lowered his eyes on his cigar.

Sam had awakened in a makeshift crib. In fact, it had turned out to be a single bed with cardboard fixed around it. While not really ready at taking good care of a baby, the "bad guys", as Sam had dubbed them at first, had made sure baby-Al wasn't going to hurt himself falling off the bed. The curtains were drawn on the windows and the room was dark. Sam had gone to the door and heard voices in the next room.

"We should be calling now, Sean."

"Not yet. Blake isn't there. I checked. And Dave, stop drinking that milk, it's for the baby."

A chair was pushed and one of them got up.

"I bought it! I'll just go get more!"

As the steps came to his door, Sam hurried back to the bed. Dave opened the door and looked inside.

"Hi baby," he said, sounding almost casual.

He turned on the light and TV.

"This will keep you company. Be nice and you will soon be with your mother."

He had left and Sam hadn't heard anything since then.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to jump at you," Sam apologized. It wasn't Al's fault if he had been kidnapped after all. "I just…" He shrugged.

Al waved the apology feeling a bit guilty for not being there when needed.

"No. I'm sorry. I lost track of time… You know we're not on the same time schedule," he explained.

"Probably busy," Sam said with an understanding smile.

"I was with Tina…"

Sam lifted an eyebrow. _What else is new?_

"We're getting ready for Halloween and were trying to decide how to dress up. I thought I would look good as Casanova…"

"You don't need to dress up for that."

Al ignored the implication.

"But Tina wants me as a Pirate and herself as a slave." Al smiled as he pictured her. "If you'd only see how they used to dress them…" He was almost drooling in pleasure.

"Al…" Sam stopped him before he started a full description of what was probably no more than 10 inches of cloth.

"How are you doing?"

"Fine. They apparently don't want baby-Al to get hurt."

"How did they get you? I would have thought you'd fight to prevent them from getting you."

"Chloroform," Sam explained making a face. The smell still lingered in his nostrils.

"Best thing would be trying to get out of here."

"Yeah, but I'll have to wait for them to leave the room."

"Did you try the window?" Al asked and he put his head through the wall to check outside. "There's a stairway."

Sam stood and ended up sitting on his bum when his foot slid on the carpet. _I'm getting really clumsy!_ He didn't bother to get up and crouched on all fours towards the window.

Al raised an eyebrow as Sam got to his knees.

"Comfortable?" he asked with a smile.

Sam looked at himself and sighed. It had just seemed easier not to walk. He winced as he got up. Al was still looking at him with a smile on his lips, and Sam stopped him before he could think of any pique to launch him.

"No, please; no more remarks about my behaving like a baby. I think I liked it better when I was a chimp!"

"That's not what you said when you drank those bugs."

Sam made a face as he remembered and drew the curtain. He opened the window and bent to look out. He brought his head rapidly back gasping, and leaned his back against the wall, eyes closed. His face was pale.

"Sam," Al started, then realized what was wrong.

The stairway was in fact more like a ladder, an emergency exit with no real safeguards, plain steel, short very steep steps. Sam had always suffered vertigo and his trapeze lessons had apparently not cured him. He faced him and Sam opened his eyes.

"You can do it. You caught a triple flip on a trapeze."

The look on Sam's face told him he did remember that particular Leap, "you can do down some flights of stairs."

"This is at least a tenth floor!"

"Fifth," Al corrected patiently. No need to rush Sam on this particular issue. Personal fears were always hard to overcome. "Come on, have a look again."

Sam breathed deeply and grabbed the hedge of the window, then looked again. Al had a saddened smile as his friend's face turned green. Sam breathed again. _Stop that, you're going to hyperventilate_ , said a voice in his head. He breathed deep again all the same.

"Go ahead, you can do it," Al supported. "There put your leg over the window…"

Sam sat on the edge and lifted his leg to get to the ladder.

"That's a boy…"

"Hey! Where do you think you're going?" Dave came in running, grabbed Sam's shoulder and pushed him back inside. "Sean," he yelled.

"What?" the gruff voice asked.

"Guess what? Little daredevil here was trying to get out through the window." He seemed almost amused by what he assumed was the baby's tentative.

"As smart as daddy it seems."

Sean caught him and put him on the bed. "You don't move. You stay right there." He turned to Dave. "I thought you had locked the window?"

"It was closed, not locked. I didn't think it was necessary. He's not even two!"

"Close the shades. I'll lock them up, keep an eye on him…"

Sam watched feeling helpless as Sean came back with a padlock to definitely prevent him from going outside. He turned to Sam.

"Try to get out, now," he said with a nasty smile. Both men left the room apparently anxious to get rid of this business.

Al punched some keys on his handlink, more to look busy than hoping to get any information.

"Well, I guess you don't have to worry about going down that ladder now…"

If it wasn't for the real seriousness of the situation Sam would have been relieved.

"I heard them say they would go out to give a phone call to Blake. I'll try to get out through the front door."

"Yeah. What are you going to do in the meantime?"

"Watch TV. What else can I do? Come up with another project as crazy as Quantum Leap?"

It seemed that the only constant in this Leap was to wait doing nothing useful and it was getting on his nerves.

"You cannot imagine how boring a baby's life can be. But you can come back later if you'd prefer to."

"Not that's fine; I'll wait here with you."

Sam looked surprised and Al had a grim smile.

"Baby keeps crying. It is getting on everybody's nerves too and even Ziggy is starting to complain. I don't think I can take anymore of it."

Al extended an arm and sat in midair. Sam watched, wishing he had at least pretended he was sitting on the bed, but if he said anything Al would probably go right through the wall just to upset him, or start a long explanation on how everything around him was just a hologram and therefore he couldn't interact with it.

They sat watching TV as they waited for Sean and Dave to leave or at least get out of the room between them and the door.

As a commercial pointing out the benefits of the latest soap ended, a spaceship appeared on the screen.

"Star Trek!" exclaimed both Sam and Al.

"Hey, these are the original broadcasts. Do you realize no one else has seen these episodes before?"

"You're right. And they can't imagine all the spinoffs that will come out later." Sam smiled. "I always loved this show."

Al looked at him frowning.

"You remember Star Trek but you don't remember the research you conducted?"

Sam shrugged helpless. "Memory is a funny thing."

"I love that show too. Especially…"

"Captain Kirk."

"How do you know?" a surprised Al asked. Then he smiled as he remembered the character. "Yes, he always-"

"Go the girl."

"Had the right idea!"

"Yeah, right!" Sam laughed. "And you're jealous because he's probably the only guy in the universe who's had more girlfriends than you did."

"Sam, I always loved every single woman I dated." That seemed to explain it all for him.

"You just have this tremendous capacity of love…"

Al sniffed disdainfully, turned his back on his friend and pretended he was busy following the show they were watching before the commercial break.

* * *

Suddenly the voices rose. Sean and Dave seemed to be having an argument. Sam looked at Al who merely shrugged his shoulders and put his head through the door.

"No way," Sean said.

"We still have to do it!"

"Then let him choose."

The door opened and Dave went right through Al before the Admiral could move away. Sam couldn't help move backward worried.

"Don't be afraid. We're going to play a game," Dave explained. He showed both his fists closed in front of Sam. "You choose one hand."

Sam spared a glance at Al who came closer to the bed interested, then tentatively taped the right hand.

"There! Your turn Sean. Diapers are in the second drawer."

Sam paled and Al almost chocked himself trying to stifle the laugh that came. Sam would kill him if he saw him laughing. He didn't envy him on this particular situation. Leaping could after all be a real nuisance.

Sam started swearing under his breath. Someday he'd get even, he didn't know with whom but he would. Fortunately for both of them the diaper was still clean and Sean was happy enough to get through this shore fast. But Sam started having sweats thinking that sooner or later, he would need to use the diaper and he then would miss Laura's soft hands on his skin. Unless he could get out of there but the next change… Sean left the room with a satisfied smile.

"Next one is for you Dave!"

"Ok, let's go now. Time to call Michael."

Sam got up and dashed to the door the second he heard the front door closing. He opened the room door and went to the living room. No one in sight. How could anyone leave a baby alone in a house?

"Let them at least get to the street." Al stopped him.

Sam crossed the room and went to the door. Suddenly he felt dizzy and wavered; he put his hand to the wall for support.

"Sam, what's wrong?" Al looked at him worried.

Sam shook his head to clear it and breathed deeply.

"Low blood sugar."

Al looked at him with questioning eyes.

"I'm hungry. I've been going on a baby diet for two days. My body needs more than that to carry on. I hadn't realized until I started moving now."

"Oh… We'll try to find you something later. Right now, you've got to hurry."

Al went through the door into the hall and Sam made a face. He knew Al was some thirty odd years in the future, but it still annoyed him each time the man went through solid material. Although he had to admit it came pretty handy right now.

"Ok, no one in sight."

Sam turned the door knob, went out and started running down the hall, then the stairs. He paused at the doorway and looked at the street. _You need to be careful now._ He'd better not draw attention if he did not want to get "helped" by a friendly pedestrian. After all he was supposed to be only a baby, and babies did not wander around alone.

"Which way now, Al?" he asked the hologram.

Al checked his handlink.

"You'll never make it walking. It's a long way."

"You're telling me this now? You want me to call a cab maybe? 'Excuse me I have been kidnapped and I just escaped; but mommy will pay the fare if you get me home'." Having to wall all day was the least of his problems for the moment.

"You go down that street, turn right on the third one, then straight ahead till the church. There…"

"You'll give me further indications later."

Sam started jogging down the street. Might as well hurry and put as much distance as possible between himself and his kidnappers. He kept as close to the walls as he could; trying to hide whenever he could. Crossing the street was harder but he managed to hide in the crowd and went on.

He started to breathe again when he reached the next street. So far, so good. He looked back anyway to make sure he wasn't followed and as he turned around he bumped into a well-known body.

"Oh no," he moaned and started running the opposite direction.

"Come back!" Sean tried to catch up on him.

Sam sprinted down the street, avoiding the people and trying to get as far as possible. He almost got hit by a car as he crossed the street running blindly, and he thought he would manage to get away. But it was said that he would not get out today. A well intentioned woman caught him by the arm.

"Well, well… Where are you running like that all by yourself, little guy?"

Sam wiggled to get free but it gave his pursuers enough time to catch on him. Sean grabbed him while turning to the woman.

"Thanks a lot. Kids…" He let his phrase trail as if he knew he didn't need any explanation.

She smiled in understanding and walked away.

"Stop it now, Al!" Sean caught Sam's body by the waist while Sam kept kicking and fighting to get free.

Sympathizing, Al boxed them although his hands only went through the bodies.

"Let him go, bastards!"

Sam finally managed to get one arm free and he turned to hit. But as he did so, he felt something snap in his shoulder and he fell forward with a scream of pain. Sean let him drop to the ground.

"Sam, what's wrong?" Al yelled, crouching next to his friend.

Sam didn't pay attention to him. He was too busy trying to control the pain in his shoulder and trying not to pass out. In an oddly cold place of his mind, years of training as a doctor came back to him in a flash. The need to put the shoulder back in place, the blinding pain when the bone went back in its socket and the blessed relief that followed.

"There, you did it!" Dave checked the shoulder. "It's dislocated." He looked at Sean furious. "We need him alive if we want to get something!"

"He's just a baby. Put the shoulder back and he'll be all right."

 _Good_ , the same cold voice in Sam's mind though, _at least they know what to do_. He gritted his teeth as Dave took the shoulder firmly and put it back in place. The expected relief came from the black voice that engulfed him as he crumpled to the ground unconscious.

"At least, he won't run off now." Sean lifted him in his arms.

* * *

Inside the waiting room, the baby started screaming and Verbeena winced.

"Something wrong here. Ziggy, what's going on?"

"Admiral Calavicci is just coming out, you can check with him," the computer voice answered.

Not being able to knock anyone to make up for his frustration at not being able to do anything and seeing Sam hurt, Al punched his handlink furiously, while coming out of the Imaging Room.

"Ziggy, can you check on Sam?"

"Doctor Beckett is unconscious and will remain so for the next two hours. But his shoulder is in good condition. There won't be any problems in the future. Besides, passing your nerves on the handlink won't solve anything."

"Thank God," he exhaled relieved by the news, then as he heard the last sentence from the computer, he tossed the handlink on the console and got out of the room. "Maybe I should punch you for those comments."

Silence was the only answer the computer gave him. Ziggy knew that harassing humans, especially the Admiral would lead nowhere.

Al winced as he heard the baby still crying.

"Can't anyone do something to stop that?" he yelled to no one in particular.

"He started screaming as crazy a few seconds ago. What happened?" Verbeena was coming out of the Waiting Room. "How's Sam?"

"Bad."

Verbeena raised questioning eyebrows.

"Those bastards dislocated his shoulder. He passed out."

Verbeena opened her eyes wide.

"What now?" Al asked worried.

"The baby and Sam seem to have kept some connection. He started screaming a few seconds ago. He probably felt the pain in his shoulder."

"Is that possible?" Al was dubious.

"Well… We've seen it happen before. Remember the heart attack?"

"How could I forget?" It has scared the hell out of Al. "But it wasn't Sam who had the heart attack."

"No. But we can assume the link works both ways."

"Can't you give the baby any painkiller?"

"It's not as if he was really physical hurt. And I don't want to put more drugs into that body when it's not absolutely necessary."

People waking in Sam's body had difficulties adjusting and some of them had to be kept sedated. She didn't like doing that.

"If Sam is unconscious hopefully the baby will fall asleep. How did it happen?"

"We tried to escape and got caught. Sam's back in that awful room."

"Story's not changing then."

"No."

"Yes, it is," Ziggy interrupted. "Now Albert Blake get shots during the exchange."

"What…" Al exclaimed.

"Albert Blake-"

"I heard. But what happened?"

"Apparently he tried to get away during the exchange and a lost bullet got him," Ziggy explained.

"Sam-"

"If Doctor Beckett does not Leap before then, he will die."

Al looked at Verbeena in horror.

"Ziggy, you've got to find a way to get him out of this."

"I'll do my best Admiral."

Verbeena came to him in support, but Al ignored her and left the room to join his quarters. He needed to be alone, this was turning really bad. How complicated could a baby life be? Right. A bad case of teething. He had been joking the whole time about his friend's situation and now he was going to die. This was unfair. Sam was supposed to help people, not get killed instead of them.

* * *

When Sam came around, Al was hovering over him like a mother hen, an anxious look in his eyes. Sam blinked to clear his vision and focus on the shadow in front of him.

"Al." His eyes still glazed, he tried to sit down. "What…" and dropped back immediately his face white with the sudden pain.

"Don't move." Al put his hand forward, a useless gesture but caring anyway. "Your shoulder," he reminded him.

"Oh," Sam recalled.

He put his hand to his shoulder and probed it gently, wincing as a touched a particularly tender spot.

"They put it back, but it will hurt for a while. Take it easy."

Sam pulled on his collar.

"Why is it so warm in here now?"

Al punched a key on his handlink.

"It's not." Then with a frown he put a hand to Sam's forehead, only to go right through it.

Sam groaned. "Al, please."

"Sorry." Al checked the handlink again. "That's what I thought. You've got a temperature."

"Great, just what I needed."

"It's not you. That's the baby's body reacting; plus your own reactions to stress and pain."

"The baby has a temperature too?"

"Ziggy?" Al answered after a few seconds. "Yes, he does. You know he felt the pain too."

Sam breathed deeply to steady himself.

"I'll never make it now," he muttered.

"Yes, you still can. You are yourself. You have better chances than the baby did. Even with a wrecked shoulder."

"Just as in the original story…" Sam frowned. "You said the baby died because of the shock when he fell to the ground. I'm stronger…" He smiled at the words, thinking that right now he was not really much stronger than the baby. "I'll be by then anyway. The drop won't harm me. Maybe I ought to just wait and let the story happen as it did."

Al seemed suddenly very interested by his handlink and opened his mouth as if to say something, then closed it again. Sam looked at him suspiciously.

"What did Ziggy find out?"

"You changed history already."

"Good. So I'm going to Leap?" He asked expectantly. _I promise I won't complain about the next Leap, or about anything else from now on. I just don't want to be a baby again_ , he thought.

Al hesitated and Sam waited, losing hope.

"What happens?"

"Baby-Al gets shot during the exchange."

This time despite the pain and dizziness, Sam sat upright.

"How?"

"Apparently he tried to run away and got a lost bullet."

"I'd run away…" Sam realized after a few seconds. "I killed him."

Sam took his face in his valid hand.

"Sam, don't torture yourself. It will only happen tomorrow. We still can find a solution."

"With one arm only?"

"You still have more chances than seventeen month baby."

"Not so sure." Despair showed in every word.

"Sam," Al admonished. "Snap out of it. You're not yourself. You're tired, you're hungry and you're hurt. Try to get some sleep. I'll go check with Ziggy, see what we can do." He opened the Door and turned before leaving. "Go to sleep."

Sam lied down wincing. He was hungry, hot, hurting, and felt exhausted by all the nervous tension of the day. But what he really needed now was something to eat; he wouldn't be able to sleep otherwise.

At the same moment, Dave came in with a bottle. If anyone had told Sam he'd be happy to see him he would have probably laughed. But at that moment, what he saw was the milk. Food. Not much of course, but still something. Sam started suckling madly and almost choked. When he recovered he started again more cautiously, watching as Dave waited sitting on a chair. When he was over Sam gave him the bottle back with a look he hoped was imploring. If only he could make him understand he needed more.

"More?" Dave asked apparently getting the hint.

"Yes." Sam nodded for emphasis, not sure his words were understood.

Dave looked surprised and left. He came back with a new full bottle and a piece of bread. Sam lunged for the bread grateful. He finished the bottle and lied down with a satisfied sigh. Not exactly a three course meal but at least now maybe he could try to get some sleep.


	9. Chapter 9

_June 15_ _th_ _1967_

When Sam woke up the next morning, Al was already there walking around the room and talking to Ziggy.

"Morning."

Sam grunted a reply as his shoulder awoke at the same time. He started moving it slowly to bring back blood and warmth to it.

"Take it easy Sam."

"Don't worry; I'm not going to start push-ups this morning."

Sam liked to exercise his body but this morning, he would rather go on sleeping. He looked at Al and had a double take as he saw his friend's clothes.

"Al…" He blinked and looked again thinking he has hallucinating.

"Yes."

Sam pointed an index at his clothes.

"Halloween suit. Like it?" Al opened his arms and turned around to show every detail.

"Christmas!" Sam exclaimed suddenly.

"What?" Al didn't understand Sam's outburst.

"Yes, of course…" Sam was lost in his thoughts wondering at how he could have missed the connection.

"Sam, this is June, we're far from Christmas, or even Easter, of Thanksgiving, or anything else…" Al carried on searching for holidays. Sometimes, he just sounded like a computer looking for similar words or expression.

"Not here," Sam explained.

"We're getting ready for Halloween at home. This is why I'm dressed up like this…" Al didn't follow Sam's train of thoughts.

"No." Sam sighed and started again realizing that Al could not read his mind. "Captain Laura… something of the Salvation Army mission and Michael Blake… That's why she looked so familiar."

"You didn't tell me that."

"I thought it was only a leftover memory of the baby. It made sense. Babies are really close to their mothers."

Al opened his eyes wide dumbfounded.

"How could we miss this?" He punched his handlink heavily and yelled. "Ziggy, what were you up to?" He seemed to listen to an answer.

"What do you mean you didn't think it was relevant for this Leap?"

Al listened to the computer's answer and Sam wished he could hear it too."

"Of course, it would have helped."

"…"

"For one thing, Michael can see me."

"…"

"Yes, I know animals and babies can see me too…"

"…"

"No, thank you, I don't need you to center me on him now."

Sam tried to ignore the weird feeling he felt at seeing Al apparently talking to thin air. But it somehow made him understand why people looked at him with a worried face when he seemed to be talking to thin air.

"I didn't see Michael, that's why I never made the connection."

Sam shook in head unbelieving. His Swiss cheese memory seemed to always concern the precise things he needed. Everything came back to him now; even the first embarrassing seconds of his Leap, helping Michael to his underwear of all things.

"We scrooged him, remember?" Sam smiled as he recalled how both of them had made Michael realize he was destroying his own life.

"You bet I remember. It took me days to get all that paint off my face…"

Sam looked at him dubious.

"Okay, not that long. Tina has everything needed for that kind of job. Do you know how many lotions she has for her eyes only?"

"Michael can see you." Sam looked at Al expectantly.

"I'm not dressing up in those chains again…" Al started.

"No, it wouldn't do this time anyway."

"You know we cannot tell him the truth, unless you want to stick around longer…"

"No!" Sam answered horrified. Infancy was already hard enough; he didn't even want to think about going through childhood or teenage. "You've got to find a way to get to him and bring him here."

"How?" Al sucked heavily on his cigar. "You want me to dress up as an angel and tell him I'm there to help him save his baby?"

Sam pointed his index to the sky.

"I'm not sure He would like to see you as an angel. Red outfit and fork tail would probably fit better to you."

"That was a low one."

"Yeah, but it's about all I can come up with right now."

Sam sighed deeply and let his head fall back on the pillow. Funny he seemed to have been lying down a lot during this Leap. It sort of made it for the Leaps he spent all his time running around.

Al requested more data from Ziggy on his handlink.

"Ziggy says the 'angel' plot might work. Wonder how I'd look with a white dress and wings."

Sam looked at him trying to imagine and laughed. Al addressed him a murderous stare which only made Sam laugh harder. After all the dreadful moments he had been through finding a way out was making him hilarious with relief.

"Skip the dress and wings. Just be yourself and get him here."

Al opened the Door.

"Ok. Hold tight, I'm bringing in the Cavalry."

* * *

Al got off the Imaging Room wondering how he was going to pull this one off. Dressing and behaving as the ghost of Christmas' to come was one thing; convince Michael to follow him again was another. The man probably thought it had all been a dream. He was definitely not going to dress as an angel, even if he was pretty sure to find a costume in the complex. Some of the technicians did have their thoughts on the Quantum Leap program, and Halloween was a unique occasion.

He went to his room discarding the Casanova costume that he had been trying on before, that one was definitely not the thing to wear. He needed something that would have Blake trust him and follow him. His eyes drifted on the different vivid colors he favored for his clothes. With Ziggy's help he could probably come up with something pretty shiny but would it be the solution?

His eyes finally fell on the dress white uniform in the plastic bag. His hand automatically opened the sipper, his fingers resting on the shoulder stripes. He looked good in it; it gave him that respectability Sam so often chided him about. Yes, this should do it. Blake would probably wonder why an Admiral should appear to him, but he was probably someone who believed in the values it carried.

He dressed trying to think how he was going to convince Michael and by the time he was back in the Imaging Room door he still hadn't found anything.

"We'll just let it happen and see how it comes out," he muttered as he took the handlink on the console.

"Oh Al, I love it when you're wearing that thing."

Trust Tina to call his dress uniform a "thing".

"Can you center me on Michael Blake, please?" He had no time to stop for her, but he did let his eyes wander on her curves before getting through the door.

* * *

Blake was pacing in the living room. He hadn't really changed since the first time Al had met him, but his eyes were drawn and he looked on the fringe of nervous collapse. If Al had appeared dressed as the first time, the man would have probably dropped dead from a heart attack. However, right now the lacked alternatives, so he settled for a simple "Hello". Not a good idea either. Blake jumped in surprise with a scream.

"Sorry I didn't knock, but you see it's kind of hard for me," Al explained.

"I know you." Michael looked like he had seen a ghost, which in fact was almost the case.

"Really?"

"You are Pearson's friend."

"And do you recall why I came the first time?"

Michael seemed to remember pretty well but wasn't apparently sure if this was reality or another dream as he had come to think about the Christmas night. He extended a hand to touch Al and it went right through him.

"Ah! You're a ghost!" he yelled.

Al sighed.

"Please, don't scream." This seemed to be becoming a habit. "I'm not a ghost."

"Who are you then?"

"I can't tell but I'm here to help you."

"You don't look like an angel."

"Did you talk to Sam?"

Why did everybody seem to think he could not be an angel? After all, what was he to Sam if not some sort of guardian angel helping him in his missions?"

"Who?"

"Never mind. I'm here to help you," Al repeated blowing his smoke.

Michael winced in distaste before realizing there was no smell. He sat down and took his head in his hands.

"I must be in worse shape than Laura. Here I am talking to thin air. I think I need a drink."

He went to the bar, poured a generous portion of whisky in a tall glass and drank it to the last drop.

"That's not the solution…" Al started, but seeing Michael's face changed his mind, "but it can help."

He had himself often indulged in the past to know that sometimes a drink was –or rather seemed- the only answer to questions.

"So why are you here this time? Have me turn the whole Blake Plaza in a mission or leave the place to the hippies?" If nothing else, Michael seemed to remember why Al had appeared to him the first time.

"Help you save your baby."

Michael turned around so fast he almost tripped.

"What?" He did not wait for Al to answer. "Where is he? Is he all right? Take me to him."

"I thought I was only a product of your imagination created by despair," Al said, glad he was at last listened to and not realizing how cruel he was being. But Blake was too worried to pay attention.

"I still think you are, but I'm ready to follow a crystal ball if that's what it takes to find Al."

"You know, it's funny that you named your son Albert."

"Huh?" Michael didn't understand.

"Never mind. Let's go."

Al went through the door. He turned around and would have bumped into Michael if he hadn't gone right through the man. Michael jumped again.

"I'm not going to disappear. You don't need to stick that close."

Michael mumbled some apology.

"Do you have a car?" Al asked. Then he remembered Pearson. "Do you drive?"

"Yes, of course!" Michael seemed insulted.

"What did you do with Pearson?"

"Got married."

"That's nice."

"Weird I'd say."

"How's that?"

"Right after you disappeared last time, he started complaining that he needed to live for himself and there were other lives. Laura introduced him to somebody at the mission and he just asked his leave to get married and go to the West Coast."

Al smiled. He often wondered what happened to the people Sam had Leaped into when they got back to their own life. He didn't exactly know what they remembered and how they would act. And now that he could have asked, the person wasn't around. But it did seem as if Pearson had changed from his experience. True, Sam hadn't really enjoyed being a butler and had probably left some traces in Pearson's mind.

Michael was getting the car off the garage while Al checked the way to follow with Ziggy. When they got to the street he started giving him instructions. Michael mumbled something under his breath looking ill at ease.

"Something wrong with the direction?" Al asked.

"No." Then with a twitch of his mouth as if he feared the reaction, he dared to ask, "could you try pretending you are sitting in the car instead of standing through it?"

Al looked surprised and made a big show of making himself appear sitting in the passenger seat. Why did everybody want him to act as if the things around him really existed, when they were only images?

"Now, is that better?" he asked with long enduring patience.

Sam had made him go through this so many times… True that was generally when he was upset, as if having to deal with present and future at the same time was too much on those particular moments.

"Yes, thank you," Michael answered politely.

He sounded exactly like Sam.

"You've been talking to Sam behind my back or something?"

"Who's Sam? Another angel like you?"

"No, you haven't," Al concluded. "He doesn't think I'm an angel. But I think I understand why you can see me. You seem to have a lot in common."

After all Michael was the only adult who could see him. Sam had said something about his synapses being similar. Maybe synapses were related to habits, such as complaining why a hologram did not act as a flesh and blood human. Looking at his handlink again to check the road Al didn't see the look of puzzlement Michael gave him.

"You're sure Al is alright?" Michael asked again.

"Yes, don't worry."

The sorrow in Blake's eyes was so deep, Al wished he could tell him the real baby was perfectly safe and taken care of by professional people and a doctor. But of course he couldn't do that. As a matter of fact, appearing to Blake was not something he should do either if they were to "respect the rules", but after all Sam had written most of those rules even he couldn't remember them, and probably thought now that most of them were useless if not completely wrong. They both had twisted those rules around so many times.

"He's safe," Al repeated checking his link.

"That thing is telling you that?"

"Sort of."

"Sort of…" Blake repeated. "Who are you exactly?"

"Can't tell, but I'm…"

"going to help me," Michael finished frustrated. Then realizing Al was his only hope, he added, "thank you."

Half an hour later, Michael stopped the car and shut the engine down.

"That red building. They're on the fifth floor. The third window to the right is the room where they keep Al."

"You've been inside with my baby?"

"Yes. He's okay. The guys who kidnapped him apparently don't want him to get hurt."

"Why are you doing this?"

"What?"

"Helping me. Again," he added.

"I can't tell you, but trust me."

"Is there anything you can tell me?"

"We've got to save baby-Al," Al offered.

Michael accepted the answer for the moment but it was clear that he would try again. He looked at the building.

"We could try getting there with the emergency ladder."

"No. There's a padlock on the shades. They caught him when he tried to escape through the window."

"Al tried to escape through the window?" Michael couldn't believe it.

"Well… yes." _Okay, go ahead and think your kid is smart_. Can't hurt to think you're raising a genius. "Probably took it from his father."

"Mother."

Al looked at him questioningly.

"She used to be pretty good at getting in where she wasn't supposed to be." Michael smiled fondly as he remembered how he used to chase her away from his apartment. "So how do we get in?"

"Through the front door?" Al asked.

"Hey! You're supposed to be helping me here."

"I said I knew where Al was and would take you there. I never said it would be easy to get him out or that I would help you." _That's Sam's job._

"Who are those guys anyway?"

"Sean and Dave. Don't know their last names."

"Sean, Dave. Could be anyone."

"Somebody you got out of work?"

"I don't know the names of all the people I…" Blake's voice trailed as he realized what he was saying. "Business is business," he added.

"I'm not going to prosecute you. I already prevented you from doing the biggest mistake of your life once; I'm not going to go over all your life now."

"Okay, so maybe I fired those guys. They want to get even by getting money from me. Now what? I give them the money and get my kid back? I'm not sure it will be that easy."

"Probably not. But you can still try talking to them."

"They wanted to meet me in the park tonight."

"No, don't do that!" Al almost screamed and Michael looked at him in surprise. "It won't work, that's why I'm here."

"So what, I just knock at the door and say 'I want my baby back'?"

"Could work."

 _If Sam can think of something to say we could reason them_. Sam was pretty good at talking to people. Okay, right now it was not really easy but Al could repeat what he said.

"They'll be surprised enough. Unless of course they have a gun."

Fear crossed Michael's face as he realized the consequences. He looked at the window in the building and opened the door with grim determination. Al followed.

"Which floor did you say?" Michael asked as he started climbing the stairs.

"Fifth. I'll meet you up there." He disappeared before Michael could even think of asking what he meant by that.

* * *

Sam was staring at the ceiling as he had throughout most of this Leap.

"Cavalry's coming," Al announced surging unexpectedly.

"Al!" Sam rose like a Jack from the box. "Did you find Michael?"

"Up. He's coming up the stairs right now. I thought you'd like to know."

"What does he plan to do?"

"Just knock at the door and ask for the baby."

"Brilliant. If you helped him come up with that plan I know why you became an Admiral.

Al sniffed disdainfully.

"You're the one supposed to help. I'm just here to observe and provide you with the data. Remember? I'm the Observer."

"Observe the past without interfering." Sam looked at Al hoping it would make more sense to him. And as each time he got too close to the truth Al was suddenly very busy checking his handlink. "What again? Something you're not supposed to tell me if I can't remember?"

Al bit his lips and wished he had his cigar to draw on. He had dropped it before coming to Sam, for once listening to Verbeena who kept yelling at him not to smoke near the baby. Sam frowned trying to remember.

"I was not supposed to really be in the past. Only observe without interfering and when I got into the accelerator something went wrong and I… Leaped."

Sam was talking very slowly as if he needed to think each word separately before saying it. But he couldn't make out what he really remembered and what he knew from Al. And of course Al would not give him an answer. He came back to the present. Al was watching him a bit worried.

"Don't let it get to you. If you don't remember maybe it's just for the better."

"For whom?"

"Yourself. What you don't know can't hurt you."

"Like what? Knowing I have children and that I'll never see them grow up?"

"You don't have children."

Al felt he needed to tell him at least that. Sam had often said he would have liked to have children, no need to have him worry about not knowing if he had any and what was happening to them. Sammy Joe was a different story…

"Too busy doing research to even get married probably."

Noise at the door saved Al from having to lie again. Sam felt his pulse racing. Now things were really starting for better… or worse. He went to the room's door and opened it slowly.

"Open that door or I'll get the cops!" Michael's deep voice came through the front door.

"Sean and Dave jumped nervously.

"I know you've got my son. Open the door or…

 _I'll huff and puff and blow the house down_. Sam smiled as the story came to him. Laura had been reading it to him recently, so it was not really surprising it came back to him now. Michael could probably crash the door if he put his mind to it.

Sean went to a drawer and pulled a gun out. Sam tensed ready for action, even if he didn't know what he could really do.

"What did you say on the phone? How did he find us?" Dave started to panic.

"Shut up. Keep an eye on the kid." Sean went to the door and opened it, the gun pointing towards Michael's chest.

"Well, well…. Look who's come to pay a visit. "Sean opened the door wider. "Pray come in sir," he added sarcastically.

Michael paid visibly.

"Oh, you do remember us, don't you?"

Al was beside Sam halfway through the door.

"Michael knows them?" Sam whispered.

"Yes. I think that up to now he didn't exactly know who they were, but he had figured they were probably people he had put out of work."

"If people start kidnapping people for that reason…"

"What do you remember from that Christmas Leap?"

Sam frowned.

"Michael was not exactly a happy soul. Only dedicated to his business."

"Right, and he was not troubled with feelings. If it wasn't for you he would have ended up ruined."

"Thanks to you; I couldn't have managed that one alone."

"I'll chalk it up with the others."

Meanwhile, Michael had come into the room his hands raised, showing that he had only pacific intentions so far.

"Sean, Dave." Michael nodded as he remembered them.

"He does remember us."

Sean and Dave had conducted a strike in one of the companies Michael had bought. They had been the first he had fired when he had reorganized the company. They had sworn that they would get even some day. But that was so many years ago…

"Sit. Keep your hands on the table. No fancy actin; I know how to use this thing," Sean said as he prodded Michael's ribs with his gun. "Thanks to you I have been in the streets long enough to learn how."

Michael did as he was told and had a look towards Al who shrugged.

"Can I see my son? Have you treated him well at least?"

"So far yes. We figured you'd want him in one piece for the exchange."

"Can I see him?"

Dave turned to the room and saw Sam peeking through the slightly opened door.

"Looks like he already heard you. Come here baby."

Sam ran to Michael who rose in a jump. Sean raised his gun.

"Sit," he ordered.

Michael sat back and extended his arms. Sam went to him. Michael hugged him so fiercely Sam could barely breathe.

"My baby, my darling…" Michael kept squeezing him in his arms overwhelmed with relief at seeing him alive and apparently unhurt. Sam moaned when his shoulder got in the way.

Michael looked at him worried and reached for the shoulder. Sam withdrew instinctively to avoid the pain.

"What did you do to him?" Fury exploded in Michael's eyes.

"Little accident, but he'll be fine. Okay, now let's talk."

Sean grabbed Sam's arm and pulled him backward. Then everything seemed to happen all at once.

Michael rose, unable to control himself anymore.

Sean raised his gun again pulling the trigger.

Sam yelled and jumped at the hand holding the gun, saw a flash of light…

And was suddenly holding a gun and a baby was screaming at his feet.

"Sam!" Al watched from the baby to his friend while punching furiously on his handlink. "Ziggy, what happened?"

But he didn't need the computer to understand. Somehow Sam had just Leaped from the baby's body to Sean's.

"Sam, drop that gun!" Al advised.

But Sam didn't need to be told. He had always hated fire arms, aiming one at a baby was beyond anything he could do. He dropped the gun and stepped backwards as Michael's fist connected with his jaw. Dazed, he didn't even have the time to avoid the other first coming for his stomach. He doubled over and fell to his knees gagging.

"Good job Michael!" Al exclaimed, then winced as he realized Sam had been the one hurt. But now at least he would be helping.

Michael came closer to Sam and lifted his foot to kick him. Al went to him to protect Sam from a further blow.

"No, stop. I think he's had enough. Tie him up."

Dave was only too happy to lift his arms when Michael got close to him.

"There's rope in the kitchen he offered.

Al knelt beside Sam.

"How are you doing?"

Still dizzy Sam shook his head to clear it and moved his jaw.

"He's got a mean punch." Then he looked at the baby still crying on the floor and looked up. "I Leaped into Sean?"

"Yeah. That solved the problem pretty well. Let Michael tie you up, call the police and then… Phew, you're out."

Michael looked at Al.

"Does he see you too?" he asked dubious, worried that maybe the Admiral was on the wrong side too.

"It's… a bit complicated, and I can't…"

"Tell me. I know. There's just so much you can't tell me."

He tied Sam's hands strongly behind his back, then tied Dave who wasn't saying anything.

"Now what?"

"Go call the police."

"Okay."

He picked up baby-Al, hugged and kissed him tears in his eyes. "Everything is alright now, hush, hush, don't cry." He started to the door with baby-Al in his arms, then stopped. "Could you keep an eye on him while I go out?"

"Yes, of course, but put him on the bed; he'll be safer."

Michael did so and was out.

"Wow, that was fast," Al exhaled. "I thought we'd never get out of…"

Suddenly Sam reacted as a flash of light engulfed him again.

"Bye Sam," Al said as he waited for the hologram to dissolve around him while Sam Leaped back again. But the hologram didn't disappear.

Sean started to yell and kick.

"Now what?" Al asked.

"Arrgggh!" Sam's voice came from the bedroom.

"Oh boy!"

Al ran to the room to see Sam holding his head between his two hands, rocking back and forth moaning. He turned around as he heard people coming into the living room. Michael was coming in with the police force. Sean's face turned red with anger but he didn't resist as the men put him up and took him outside. Dave didn't even utter a word.

Michael came to the room and sat on the bed exhaling deeply. He looked at Al.

"I called Laura. She became quite hysterical. But I think it was mostly relief."

"Quite natural, especially in her state."

"What state?"

Al looked at Sam who merely shrugged. Laura wasn't obviously pregnant. Maybe she hadn't said anything to Michael yet, wanting to be sure first.

"She's pregnant."

Tears came to Michael's eyes and he turned to take baby-Al in his arms.

"Did you hear that baby? You're going to have somebody to play with."

Sam let Michael rock and hug him and turned to Al.

"Everything has been fixed now."

"Yep."

"So, why don't I Leap?"

Al checked the handlink, pushed some keys.

"According to Ziggy, you cannot Leap immediately after those tow close Leaps. Because of the energy going on, you'd end up with a tremendous headache."

"I already have a tremendous headache. That Leap felt like I was being ripped apart."

"Tremendously tremendous headache," Al corrected.

Sam made a face at him. As often, Al had absolutely no idea of why things were happening, but he still wanted to have the last word about it.


	10. Chapter 10

_Epilogue_

* * *

Sam was bathing in blue white neon light again.

He had Leaped shortly after his arrival to the house, once Laura had caught him in her arms and covered him with kisses and tears of happiness. She had had a concerned look as Michael had tried to explain her how an untouchable Admiral had helped him find baby-Al, and even more surprised as he told her he knew about her being pregnant.

As usual things had turned out all right. Well that was what he was supposed to do. Fix things that once went wrong…

But this time Somebody had really helped him. He didn't know how he could have helped to sort things out if he hadn't Leaped into Sean and thus helped Michael put him out of the action. Even if those close Leaps had been painful.

What he still didn't understand was why he had Leaped back to baby-Al instead of just Leaping out.

Maybe to just be sure that everything had effectively been fixed, and get his reward by knowing it?

Be happy by making other happy. When do I get to be happy for myself? Like… going home.

The light around him started swirling more swiftly and he felt like he was dropping.

 _Here we go again…_

* * *

The end

* * *

14/7/1997


End file.
